


Your Love Is My New Religion

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Badly Written Smut, M/M, like very non graphic, very very non graphic torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vladimir is told the Man in the Mask has been caught he doesn't expect for it to be Matthew under that mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very AU. Badly written smut ahead. I'm so sorry. I'm trying to get better. Loosely based on the 'Imagine your OTP and Person A has to watch Person B get tortured'. I feel like it's sort of jumpy and so if it's bad I am very sorry.

As Matt lied in a bed that was most definitely not his, he thought over the past few weeks. The bed was comforting. Not very comfortable, but it smelled like Vladimir, and that was comforting to him. This relationship, if it could even be called that, with the Russian crime lord had started with alcohol.

Not shocking.

 

~oOo~

 

He'd met the Russian at a bar, which again, was not very shocking. They were both drunk and Matt woke up with his head on the other man's chest, one arm hanging off of the bed next to the other man's. Their legs twined together. Covered in dried sweat and the dried liquid that he was pretending to ignore on his leg. The brunette slowly began to move, wincing slightly at the flash of pain that coursed it's way up his back.

There was a groan from under him and then movement and suddenly he was on his back with firm hands holding his wrists down on either side of his head. Russian is being yelled, on hindsight it was probably not being yelled he was just hungover and everything was a thousand times louder. “Get the fuck off of me,” Matt hisses out between clenched teeth.

The hands grip harder and Matt is sure there will be light bruising. But the man lets go and moves off of the bed and Matt can feel the looks he is being given. “Where am I?” It's said slowly, as if the man thinks that Matt is stupid. He'll later learn that the reason Matt won't make eye contact is because the man is blind.

Matt narrows his eyes at the tone but just says, “My apartment.”

There's a rustle of movement and he assumes that the other man is getting dressed. He's mumbling under his breath, probably thinking that Matt can't hear a word he is saying. Matt can and he raises an eyebrow as the man asks himself _'Where the fuck is my phone?'_

The brunette slowly begins to get up, careful to keep his expression neutral and not show any discomfort. He has no reason to worry though as the other man is now not paying him any attention. Matt slips sweatpants on and follows the man to the front door, expression dark before slipping back into a neutral one. He expects that this will be the last time he ever sees, ha, of the Russian.

It's not.

 

~oOo~

 

Foggy and Karen had finally been able to talk Matt into going to Josie's with them. The blondes were becoming rather drunk and Matt on the other hand was trying not to drink too much but not make it noticeable that he wasn't drinking. He still had to go out in the mask. There were women and children still being kidnapped and he had to find out by who.  
  
But as he lifted his glass he inhaled and smelled the familiar scent of the man who's smell would not come out of Matt's sheets no matter how many times they were washed. He tapped on Foggy's shoulder, said he was leaving and yes of course he was fine Foggy, just tired. And then he made his way over to the man near the entrance of the bar.   
  
Vladimir recognized the brunette almost immediately. They'd just slept together a few nights ago, how could he not? He wasn't expecting for the man to come over to him though. "And what do you want?" Vladimir asked, not moving from the entrance, eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face as he looked the blind man over.   
  
Matt gave a small smirk, just an upraise of the corner of his mouth really. "A name would be nice. Considering you didn't even bother to give it before."  He waits a moment and the response he gets is slightly unexpected.   
  
"I have counter proposal. How about we go back to your bed and I give it to you then? That way you can scream it for me."   
  
And fuck it all. That does not turn him on at all. Not one bit.   
  
Except that it does.   
  
And Matt almost hates how quickly he's beginning to warm up but he just smirks and walks out of the bar, a tilt of the head being all of the signal that he gives for the other man to follow him.   
  
It's not long until they're in Matt's apartment again, Matt is still buzzed and he wants to use that as an excuse for how quickly he gives in. Not because the stranger is the best lay that he's had in quite a while. Not that being a vigilante gives much free time for dating and sex but still.   
  
Sooner still and the door is shut and Matt is pressed against the wall, cane crashing to the floor with a thunk noise that reverberates throughout the room slightly; or maybe it's just in Matt's head. He focuses on the feel of the body pressed against his.   
  
The smell of the man. Warm. Musky. Vodka. The lingering hint of ciggarette smoke. This smell makes Matt want to scowl but he chooses to focus on everything else but that particular scent.   
  
"My name," the man breathes out his accent thick, his lips brushing lightly against Matt's ear, the breath tickling him so that he shudders, "is Vladimir." He's moving and suddenly his lips are so, so close to Matt's but the man pauses when their lips are just barely touching. Matt has to stop himself from leaning forward and kissing the man. "And yours now?"   
  
The air once again tickles and Matt feels dizzy for a moment, just a moment, but then he smirks and breathes out, "Matt."   
  
Vladimir's lips are crashing against his and Matt should have known that he was done for now. He should have pushed the man away. Shouldn't have ever gone to him in the bar. And definetly shouldn't have dragged the man to his bed and had his wicked way with the Russian.

 

~oOo~

 

It's a shock when Vladimir and Anatoly get a call from Wesley. The Man in the Mask has been caught and when he sees the man without his mask, well, Vladimir doesn't know he's able to keep his expression neutral as he stares at Matt's body. The man is shirtless, arms suspended above his head. Bruises, cuts, and scars old and new litter the blind man's torso all the way to his back. The only reason that he knows this is because he's traced over every single scar that litters his lovers body. Traced them with slow, sensual touches of fingertips barely touching skin. Traced them with warm, hot open mouthed kisses. He's traced them so many times in the past few weeks. But he waves these thoughts away and hardens his glare even more as he stares blankly at the man.  
  
Matt's face is pale, his jaw is clenched tightly. His knuckles are white from how hard he's forming his hands into fists. His mask and shirt are lying at his feet.   
  
The blonde doesn't listen as Fisk asks Matt questions. He just thinks about how Matt must have known, of course he did, about Vladimir working for Fisk. The blind man never cared for him and Vladimir almost sees red at the though of being used. So he gets an almost sick pleasure out of seeing the man gasping, sweat beading on his forehead.   
  
But Vladimir frowns slightly, _when did he begin to smirk?_ , as Fisk's voice breaks through his haze as he says, "Where did you get your information from?"   
  
And suddenly Vladimir feel dread drop onto him. He's the source of information. He told Matt everything the man knows about Fisk. He fully expects for Matt to say so too. _"Vladimir Ranskaov!"_ But the confession never comes. Instead he hears, "I'm not telling you anything because there is nothing to tell. You fat shit."   
  
That last line is so full of Vladimir that the Russian honestly doesn't know how Fisk can't tell. And he almost feels a bubble of pride well up inside of him for the blind man.   
  
It's quickly popped though as Matt let's a grunt of pain. And Vladimir sees red and he's not sure if it's because he's angry that Fisk just layed a hand on his lover or because suddenly Matt is spitting out blood.

 

~oOo~

 

It happens again. And again. And again. And Matt doesn't care. Vladimir is amazing in bed and Matt must be too for the blonde to keep coming back. He knows he is but that's besides the point. He doesn't know why he's so drawn to this man but god it's like he's a drug that Matt just can't get enough of.  
  
Matt is throwing his tie across the living room as he is being pushed towards the bedroom. He grins against the warm mouth pressed against hit as his hands undo the buttons on Vladimir's soft button up. A rustle of fabric and the shirt hits the floor softly. Belts are undone and there are clacking noises as the pants hit the floor. Socks and boxers are following soon after.   
  
Soon their clothes are all on the floor and Matt has his hands woven into Vladimir's hair and is pulling him closer. They're tripping over each other, stumbling slightly until they're landing onto the bed. He's pushed onto his back and Vladimir is on top of him between his legs, hands gripping his hips so tightly Matt thinks there just may be bruises in the morning.   
  
The thought thrills him slightly. It's been a while since he's been with someone who didn't treat him like glass.   
  
He loves it. Loves how rough the Russian is.   
  
He gives a low moan of disappointment as Vladimir removes his fingers from his body. He can tell that the Russian is smirking at him gleefully. The blonde knows just how to make Matt into a quivering mess. And he does it every single time. "Say it," the Russian whispers against Matt's throat.   
  
The brunette gasps out, "Please daddy," and smirks as he feels the Russian jerk slightly. Just like he does every other time Matt has called him daddy in bed.   
  
Vladimir narrows his eyes as he noticed the smirk and takes great pleasure in the way that Matt makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat as he slides into the warm heat that is Matt.   
  
"Vladimir," the blind man pants out, eyes wide but unseeing.   
  
Vladimir begins to press hot openmouthed kisses to Matt's throat, letting a breathy moan of, "Matvey," escape his parted lips to the other's flushed skin.   
  
Matt thinks about asking the man on a real and proper date after this.   
  
He doesn't. And the next night he learns that it's the Russians that are responsible for the kidnappings.   
  
But right now he's wrapped up in Vladimir's hold, in his scent; all he hears is Vladimir's heart and breathy, "Matvey..."

 

~oOo~

 

"Matthew Murdock," Vladimir tenses slightly and unless you knew him you wouldn't have noticed, as Wesley says the mans name. When did Fisk ask what his name was?  
  
Matt is tense now, more so than he was before. He's sore and stiff and these people know his name and they can get to Foggy and Karen and that's not good. How can he keep them safe now? He tugs at the bonds that are holding his wrists up.   
  
Vladimir is pale and tense as they talk and he startles just slightly as Anatoly taps on his arm to get his attention. As he looks into his brother's eyes he sees the unasked question: what's wrong? Of course Anatoly would be able to tell that something is wrong. But Vladimir just sets his jaw, gives a small shake of the head and stares determinedly at Matt just like everyone else.

“I know enough. The Russians are in charge of transporting for Gao. Owlsley, Leland is in charge of the money.” Matt is smirking slightly. Everyone's heart is racing. Nervous. Afraid. ' _Good_ ,' he thinks. But one doesn't smell like nervousness; it's fear and Matt knows that it's Vladimir afraid for him and the thought makes me want to roll his eyes. He can take care of himself. A tug of his wrists and then, well maybe not.

Vladimir is now mentally begging and pleading for the idiot to shut up as he notices everyone becoming more riled up. _'I don't pray. I haven't since I was a child but please, if anyone is up there, make him shut up before they kill him, I beg of you.'_  
  
Matt gives one loud yell and suddenly his body is hanging limp and Vladimir is fighting down the urge to run and hold the man close.

 

~oOo~

 

The lovers are lying between silk sheets spent and content for the moment. And Matt decides now is a good time to ask.  
  
"Vladimir?"   
  
The fingers that are grazing his arm don't stop. "Mm?"   
  
"Do you know who Fisk is?"   
  
And suddenly it's like something has been switched inside of Vladimir. He moves so fast that Matt honestly wasn't expecting it. He's being pinned down with Vladimir's strong calloused hands holding his wrists down beside his head. "How do you know that name?!"   
  
Matt is careful to keep his expression confused. "I had a client, he mentioned the name. Why? Who is it?" He listens. Vladimir's heart is racing. Nervous? Afraid? Afraid of what?   
  
Vladimir refuses to admit it to himself but he's afraid of Matthew getting hurt. His grip tightens on the smaller man's wrists. "A very powerful, very power hungry shit head. You don't mention the name ever again, understood?" He grips Matt's wrists bruisingly hard as the brunette glares at him slightly with determination. Finally the man rolls his eyes.   
  
"Fine. Let me go."   
  
Vladimir doesn't. He frowns. He has to convince himself that Matvey isn't going to be hurt. He's going to make sure of it.   
  
And now he's kissing the man until they're both breathless and hard and grinding into each other.   
  
He doesn't want Matthew hurt.

But days later and he's telling Matt everything. About Fisk and the man's plans. About Gao. Nobu. Leland. Everything. Just not the whole story about what part exactly he plays in this.

Matt already knows though. And he can't find it in him to hate the Russian. Against his wishes he's grown to almost care for the man.

 

~oOo~

 

Days later he meets Matt during the day. This isn't a date, they're just getting lunch. As fuck buddies. Who are beginning to develop feelings for each other. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
They're talking. About everything and nothing. Not telling enough about each other but at the same time so much.   
  
Vladimir speaks of Russia. His parents. "Mama would have adored you. You are perfect," he scoffs out and to his amusement Matt is giving him a wry smile.   
  
"I am so far from perfect Vladimir."   
  
Matt tells Vladimir about his dad. But not how it's his fault his father is dead. About how he became blind.   
  
"You save old man as child?" Matt gives a shrug. "You are hero."   
  
Matt lets out a loud laugh as they walk. "I am no hero."   
  
"You are good person," he says this almost like he didn't mean to. Maybe he didn't.   
  
The lawyer shakes his head, wry smile still in place as he says simply, "I'm really not."   
  
Vladimir stares at him as if seeing the sun for the first time in years. "Milii moi," a pause and then a spew of Russian and Matt is staring at him in confusion.   
  
"I didn't understand that."   
  
And Vladimir laughed. For if he'd wanted Matt to know how quickly he'd fallen for the man he would have said in in English.   
  
He meets Father Lantom and he's never felt more awkward before in his life. Not when he slept with a girl for the first time, or even when he sold himself for money in Russia. But now, now he feels awkward. And he knows Matt can tell because the mudak is smirking at him. The old man just looks between the two and gives a warm smile and tells Vladimir that he's welcome to come to church if ever he wants to.   
  
Vladimir doubts that he will but nods anyway.   
  
It's when they're leaving that he whispers, "I haven't been to church in a very long time."   
  
It honestly takes Matt by surprise with how gentle Vladimir is when they're suddenly in the bedroom later that night. And Matt can't help the soft caresses that he gives back, slowly and softly tracing along the edges of the tattoos that are painted on Vladimir's hard chest. The ink making the skin just ever so slightly raised enough for him to make out the details of a cross.   
  
They weren't fucking. But they weren't sure if they'd go far enough to say that it was making love either. It was just raw emotion. Everything they had. It was slow. It was too much. Matt came with his breath hitching and holding onto Vladimir's shoulders.   
  
As he's catching his breath Vladimir is rubbing the small of his back and he groans out, "Like hell we are finished yet mudak." And then he's on top of Matt.   
  
When they finish it's Matt first and Vladimir so close behind. The blonde sees stars for just a moment and then he's staring at Matt before rolling so that MatT can lay his head on Vladimir's chest and listen to the Russian's heart.   
  
As Vladimir runs his fingers through Matt's hair he murmurs, _"I do not want to sleep,"_ Matt is trying to fight to stay awake so he can listen to the Russian speak in his native tongue. _"I am actually afraid that I am dreaming and when I wake up you will be gone. A dream."_ He gives Matt's cheek a soft caress before pressing a kiss to the top of the man's head. He repeats the words from earlier. _"You are the closest to seeing heaven that I may ever come to being."_  
  
Matt just lets out a fond sigh. "That sounds nice," a small yawn, "but I don't speak Russian, asshole."   
  
Vladimir chuckles. "Mudak."

 

~oOo~

 

Matt can tell he's being stared at and he winces as he tries to sit up, a hiss of pain escaping through gritted teeth. And suddenly he's being pushed to lay back down. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?!”

“Vla'mir?” Matt vaguely wonders why he can't see the man. Then he remembers he's blind and wants to roll his eyes at himself. The motion makes him nauseated.

“Lay down.” The tone is firm and he's pushed to lay down into the pillows.

“Where 'm I?” Matt mumbles, eyes already closing in sleep.

A scoff. “My apartment. You fainted. I saved you. Story tomorrow. Now sleep, simpatichnyy mal'chik,” Vladimir says, his voice comforting Matt even more than his smell is. The fingers carding through his hair help to lull him to sleep too. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon that Vladimir sold himself for some extra money as a teenager came up in a conversation at some point with thisisnothowidie and she is amazing you should follow her on tumblr. It is now a headcanon of mine and I love it because angst. Plus can you imagine how absolutely hurt and pissed Anatoly would be when he finds out that Vladimir sold himself? Like really.

It's noon when Matt slowly wakes up. He smells the air and focuses on everything. There is the smell of Vladimir almost overwhelming him, past that is something he's never smelled before, some type of food is being cooked. It's clean. And there's the smell of animals. Dogs? But he only hears Vladimir. Yet, the smell of dog is everywhere. The thought of Vladimir having a dog or two is fitting and the mental image of Vladimir with a yippy Chihuahua makes him almost laugh. The pain that the laugh begins to cause him makes him not laugh though.  
  
He blinks and squints his eyes a bit before moving his hand up to rub at them. He's sore. It hurts to move. It hurts with every breath that he takes. But he smells Vladimir with every inhale and that gives him the strength to get up and take two very wobbly steps to where he imagines the door to be.   
  
The door opens and Matt for a moment wonders if Vladimir has a sense that tells him whenever Matt is getting up and the thought makes him grin for a moment. This just seems to annoy the Russian further.   
  
"Lay back down, mudak!" Vladimir ground out, glaring harshly at the blind man. Of course Matt couldn't see it so it does no good.   
  
The Russian grabbed the smaller man's arm and turned him to face the bed then slowly but firmly made him sit and lay back down. Vladimir wrinkled his nose as he looked the man over. He was still shirtless and covered in blood, thankfully dried by now, and bruises. With a sigh the Russian mumbles something and leaves the room. Matt has time to frown and wonder where he went for just a moment when the Russian comes back and suddenly there's a cool cloth on his face, lightly scrubbing at the dried blood on his forehead.   
  
Vladimir is careful of quite a few things at the moment. He's carefully keeping his emotions in. He feels as though he may scream or throw something because his lover his hurt. He wants to hit the man, he knows Matt could take it just as he dishes it out, because Matt's been running around getting beat by people. He wants to hurt the man because he made Vladimir's job harder. But he also wants to lock Matt away so that he's never hurt again. He's being oh so gentle as he carefully wipes at the blood and sweat.   
  
Matt's expression is shocked and Vladimir is almost but not quite hurt by it.   
  
"You are stupid man."   
  
Matt smirks slightly and Vladimir has to stop himself from punching the smirk away. "Thought I was a good man."   
  
Vladimir scoffs as his words from a previous time are used against him. "Right now you are man who is pain in my ass."   
  
"I can take care of myself. Not like I haven't before," Matt snaps back, grimacing as Vladimir is cleaning a more sensitive cut on his face. He's sore. Tired. And the Russian is pissing him off at the moment. He needs to get back to his home. Needs to call Foggy and Karen and make sure that they're okay.   
  
The response he receives is the damp cloth being thrown onto his face and the door slamming shut behind him.

 

~oOo~

 

Vladimir is lying underneath Matt. One of the few times that he is actually. But Matt isn't on top of him, riding him like he usually is. No, he's in between Vladimir's spread legs and his fingers are ghosting over Vladimir's opening, brows furrowed.  
  
The blonde is shaking slightly but not in the way Matt wants for him to be. Matt wants him to be a quivering mess, the only thing the Russian being able to even think being ' _Please_ ' and ' _Matvey_ '.   
  
But instead Vladimir is shaking and gripping the sheets and looking anywhere but at Matt. He's not with Matt right now. He feels like he's fifteen years old again in Russia. A man much older than him looking him over with an odd gleam in his eyes.   
  
Vladimir knows what the man wants. He's selling so of course he knows.   
  
He doesn't hear as Matt calls his name quietly. But he jerks as he's tapped not too gently on the face.   
  
Blue eyes stare up into wide worried brown. "Chto?"   
  
"Are you still with me?" Matt notices that Vladimir is no longer shaking and seems more relaxed. He's no longer trying to tear the sheets either.   
  
There's a shuffle and Matt knows that Vladimir has nodded. "Izvinite. I nod. Da."   
  
There's a moment of silence before Matt breaks it almost hesitantly. "I think we're done for the night, Vladimir."   
  
Vladimir grabs onto the smaller man's hips and holds him in place. He's determined. Matt has asked and Vladimir would deliver. He gave the people he cared about, Tolya and now Matvey, anything they asked for. "Nyet."   
  
And the look Matt gives him... Vladimir can't even meet the blind man's gaze. "I'm not going to do this if you're uncomfortable. Another time. Okay?" He's tracing at the tattoo's on one of Vladimir's hands.   
  
A sigh escapes the Russian and his head drops back, hold loosening ever so slightly before he lets go of Matt and the man is laying his head on Vladimir's shoulder. It's quiet and if Vladimir didn't know how Matt's mind was probably working right now, the blonde would think the lawyer were asleep. He closes his eyes. "Volodya."   
  
Silence. "What?"   
  
Vladimir gives a one shouldered shrug. "Is nickname my mama and brat'ya call me."   
  
It's quiet again, but this time it's a more comfortable silence. Matt presses a swift kiss to the closest bit of skin he can reach, Vladimir's neck, and whispers against it, "Goodnight Volodya."   
  
Vladimir sleeps well that night. It's the first night he's stayed with Matt without them having sex. He decides he likes this intimacy just as much as and his last thought is that he wants more nights like this for the rest of his life.

 

~oOo~

 

Vladimir is back in the bedroom, rolling his eyes as he sees Matt still laying on the bed with a scowl, and there are banging noises as he slams the drawers to his small dresser closed. Matt winces as each drawer is slammed shut. The blonde glares at the man on his bed and drops the clothes onto the dresser before he's grabbing onto Matt and helping the brunette stand.  
  
Matt winced and hisses slightly as pain courses through his body. He doesn't know where he's practically being dragged to wherever the Russian is taking him. He hears the light switched being flipped and Vladimir says, "Strip," and then he's gone. Matt doesn't. He holds his ribs and grits his teeth and glares ahead.   
  
The Russian rolls his eyes as he sees Matt still standing with his pants on. A mutter of, "too damned stubborn," escapes the blonde's mouth. The clothes are dropped onto the small counter, next to the sink. And Matt jerks slightly, but breathes through the pain it causes. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Helping you, mudak." Vladimir is undoing the man's belt and before he can push the pants off Matt is pushing his hands away.   
  
The vigilante makes a face. "You really think sex is going to help me right now?" He snaps out, glaring at the Russian now.   
  
Vladimir scoffs. "Is not for sex. You're getting naked so you can shower. You stink."   
  
Matt wrinkles his nose and scowls. Well, Vladimir isn't wrong. He does smell pretty awful. And suddenly the hands are back on his hips and attempting to tug his pants down. The brunette scowls and shoves Vladimir's hands away again. "I can take my clothes off just fine."   
  
Vladimir just raises an eyebrow and begins to take his own clothes off. "I am aware. You have done it many times for me." He smirks as Matt's cheeks turn a light pink. He moves past Matt to turn the shower on. A glance over and he sees the blind man taking his pants and boxers off. He smirks as he notices the vigilante is half hard and the two are now standing under the spray of the warm water.   
  
Vladimir begins to softly scrub the dirt and sweat and blood off of Matt's skin. The blind man rests his forehead on the taller man's chest and let's out a breath that borderlines on being a low moan. But Vladimir just hums softly as he cleans the blood away.

 

~oOo~

 

There's a knock at the door and Matt can smell the cologne that Vladimir wears and the vodka in the man's breath from his couch. So he doesn't even get up. Just yells, "Door is unlocked!"  
  
Matt can tell that the Russian is giving him an odd look. He just doesn't know if it's because he keeps the door unlocked or because Matt is lying on his, as the Russian calls it, 'shitty as fuck' couch. "What is wrong with you?"   
  
The lawyer just shrugs but otherwise doesn't move. "Long day."   
  
A hum and then there's movement and Matt is being held up in the Russian's arms. "What are you doing?" Matt is careful to keep his tone and face neutral, if just a bit curious because he is. But he doesn't want Vladimir to know how much pain he's in so he keeps his expression blank for the most part.   
  
He half expects to be told that they're going to the bedroom. Or at least be dumped on the bed. He's not expecting to hear, "Shower." Vladimir's accent is thick.   
  
Matt is now standing in shock as Vladimir turns the water on but quickly snaps back to himself as Vladimir is stripping. Matt's clothes join his, glasses landing on top of the clothes, and a moment more and the two are in the shower.   
  
Vladimir frowns as he stares at the man's chest. He's never really gotten a chance to see the other man in the light before, every other time it's been in Matt's bedroom at night. He doesn't expect to see so many bruises. Some yes. He's not exactly the most gentle of lovers. But those aren't from him. Nor are the scars. He taps one of the healing bruises. "What happened?"   
  
Matt forces a grin. "I fell down the stairs. Missed a step." He can tell Vladimir doesn't believe him. "Really. You'd be shocked at how often I don't see the steps."   
  
Vladimir rolls his eyes and his mouth is against Matt's and their tongues take turn exploring the others mouth. They've both begun to grow hard and hands begin to explore. The Russian smirks against the blind man's throat as he is panting out Vladimir's name until Matt is letting out a loud groan and Vladimir feels the man come onto his hand. Matt is gasping for breath, forehead pressed to Vladimir's chest.   
  
Matt begins to suck at the skin on Vladimir's collarbone and rolls his eyes as the Russian pushes lightly at his shoulders. But Matt can take a hint and he smirks as he slides to his knees and takes the Russian into his mouth. He almost smirks as Vladimir lets out a moan and some Russian spills out. He doesn't understand but Vladimir seems to have lost the ability to speak English at the moment. Matt is almost ashamed at how much that turns him on but he's more proud than anything. _"Yes... So good... Good boy..."_

 

~oOo~

 

The almost couple are in the kitchen when Anatoly walks through the door. He hears Vladimir in the kitchen and smells bacon and eggs. The brunette scowls and begins to storm his way to the kitchen as he yells at his brother. "You son of a bitch! I have been calling you all day! That bastard in the mask escaped this morning an-" He sees Matt as he rounds the corner and stops talking.  
  
Then slowly turns to look at his brother who has a pained expression. The elder brother points at Matt, who also looks to be in pain, though not for the same reason as Vladimir. "The hell is he doing here?!" His accent has grown thicker the more annoyed he has gotten. A trait he and Vladimir share, Matt notes to himself mentally. "And why is he in your clothes?!"  
  
Vladimir glances down at the plate full of food. Enough for all three of them. He takes a deep breath. "Tolik... This is Matvey." Matt raises an eyebrow and gives a small wave.  
  
"This is who you've been fucking?!" Anatoly yells out, still at the kitchen entrance, eyes wide in either disbelief or shock.  
  
The blonde winces slightly. "I can explain."  
  
Anatoly glares at him for a moment then turns to glare even harsher at Matt. "You could at least introduce yourself properly! And sit down Vladimir!"  
  
Matt raises an eyebrow. Vladimir has moved and is sitting across from him now while Anatoly still stands at the entrance. "Hi. I'm Matt. Or that bastard in the mask," he winces and lets out a hiss of pain as Vladimir kicks him in his already bruised shin but he continues, "I've punched you in the face before." He's kicked again.  
  
Anatoly glances between the two and raises an eyebrow but says dryly, "I remember. I am going to need vodka for this story, aren't I?"  
  
There's a moment of silence which is broken by Matt holding out a piece of toast to the man. "Toast?" He glares as Vladimir kicks him again in the same exact spot as the last two kicks.  
  
"Nyet. Just vodka."

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's noon when Vladimir and Matt snap and neither can remember who first started who first started with throwing furniture but now one of the two chairs is broken, a lamp is in pieces, and both are even more bruised than before and Vladimir is glad that his brother had left an hour ago. Both men are breathing heavily from where they lay on the floor.  
  
"I am leaving," Matt says forcefully, fingers twitching as he mentally prepares himself for another fight.   
  
There's a scoff from the Russian. "Nyet."   
  
The brunette lets out a sigh now. "Vladimir-"   
  
"Nyet!"   
  
Matt is the one to scoff now. "Why not? Give me one good reason."   
  
Vladimir stands up, bordering on shakily, and says clearly, "Fisk," the name is spat out like it tastes foul in his mouth, "knows who you are."   
  
"Which is why I need to go home! Foggy and Karen-"   
  
"Are not my concern! They will be fine and you will stay here." Vladimir glares down at the American who's glare slowly turns into a different look. Matt is frowning, eyes wife and Vladimir can't look away from the brown puppy eyes that are being given to him. He nearly gives Matt his way as the younger man breathes out, "Volodya, please?" But instead he glares and says a simple, "Nyet," before the door is slammed shut and he's gone.   
  
And when Vladimir returns hours later, really he'd been such a fool to think that Matt would actually listen to him and stay.   
  
Anatoly frowns at the mess of broken furniture and gives his brother a look which the younger Russian either ignores or just doesn't notice. The blonde is making his way through the apartment his frown quickly turning into a scowl as he realizes that of fucking course Matthew has left while was gone.   
  
He's pulling out his phone and about to step back into the taxi when his brother slides in beside him. And then they're speeding away with Vladimir yelling at Sergei about the woman that he and Anatoly had learned about from Semyon earlier. Anatoly sighs but doesn't say anything as Vladimir yells at a red light.

 

~oOo~

 

Matt is standing with Foggy and just taking in the comfort that his best friend and Karen weren't hurt. They're alive. Everything is good. But now that Karen is gone Foggy is looking at Matt worriedly and the brunette shuffles slightly before grinning at his friend. "What?"  
  
Foggy just shakes his head. "Man you've been missing for like three days and you show back up and you're... Dude you look like you got into a fight."   
  
Matt frowns but quickly puts the grin back in spot. "This? It's nothing."   
  
The blonde man sighs. "Your version of fine is a lot different than the average persons man."   
  
And well, Foggy isn't wrong.   
  
But Matt is saved from having to say anything as his burner phone begins to ring. He answers and Claire is screaming. There's yelling from two men. Matt scowls as he instantly recognizes the language. How could he not? It's been whispered in his ear and against his skin in an almost loving tone. It's been yelled at him before he's had lips against his and the words said almost harshly against his mouth. He tells Foggy he'll talk to him later.   
  
He has Russians to punch. A particular Russian in mind for that matter.

 

~oOo~

 

Matt clenches his jaw as he counts the heartbeats. Twelve. One is beating rapidly in fear. ' _Claire's_ ,' he thinks, fist clenching tightly. Another is beating fast too, but this one is more nervous. He rolls his eyes. 'Vladimir.' Everyone in the room, minus Claire, is Russian. So it isn't a trap by Fisk to draw him out, it's just Vladimir being overly possessive. Matt isn't sure whether to feel relieved or pissed. So he just sighs again and walks into the garage and turns to where Vladimir is standing, now looking smug as can be, next to Claire and just spits out, "I could kill you right now, you bastard!"  
  
Vladimir can't help the almost snort like sounding scoff that slips past his lips. "You are being over dramatic," he says nonchalantly as he pushes the woman to Anatoly.   
  
As the woman lets out a huff Matt scowls and storms his way closer to Vladimir so that he can push the taller man's chest. He ignores some of the surprised gasps from the other men, as does Vladimir. "You can't jus-" He stops as his wrists are grabbed and he's being tugged by the Russian who spits out, "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do!"   
  
And Matt tries to push himself away from the Russian but Vladimir is nothing if not stubborn and won't let him have an ounce of leverage and Matt is still sore and doesn't have his strength back just yet. Vladimir simply throws, "Take her back home and make sure she's not hurt. He will be pissy if she is," over his shoulder to his brother, the statement accompanied by an eyeroll. Matt glares from behind the mask and opens his mouth to yell something when he's thrown into the passenger side of a car. Russian is being yelled and everyone is moving around, the surprise wearing off.   
  
For the most part, the car ride is silent. They're both breathing heavily and Matt is doing his best to not wince as his ribs hurt with every inhale. It's not until they're back in Vladimir and Anatoly's apartment that they say anything and it's Vladimir who breaks the silence with, "I cannot keep you safe if you are running around half dead in mask!" To make his point of how hurt Matt still is he pushes the younger man so that his back hits the wall and Matt can't help the hiss of pain that escapes him.   
  
Matt just throws the mask to the floor and pushes himself away from the wall so that he can shove Vladimir again. "I am fine! The only reason that I was even out was because you kidnapped Claire!"   
  
The scoff that Vladimir gives him just enrages him further. "The woman was never in danger." He's shoved again as Matt glares harshly at him.   
  
"That doesn't mean kidnap her! That doesn't mean kidnap anyone! And what about everyone else in the city?!"   
  
Blue eyes are rolled and Vladimir almost sends a prayer for patience. "What about them?"   
  
His uncaring tone bothers Matt more than he cares to admit. "I have to protect them! From Fisk and people like you!" The shove he gives Vladimir seems to push the blonde past his patience.   
  
He only has a moment to realize that he's got Vladimir against the wall when he's pushed and shoved so that now he's face first pressed to the wall and Vladimir has one of his arms pinned behind him to his back. The brunette shoots a glare over his shoulder. "I am going to kick your ass," he practically spits out.   
  
Vladimir frowns for just a moment but quickly smirks as an idea forms in his head. "Fine. If you want to act like brat," his smirk grows slightly as Matt frowns and his brows furrow, "then I treat you like bratty child." He has just a second to relish in the way that Matt understands what he said before the man jumps as Vladimir's hand crashes to his backside. Matt flushes slightly and throws his free hand to cover his ass from Vladimir. "I think more would be good, da?"   
  
Matt scowls. "Not at all."   
  
Vladimir's frown is quickly replaced by a smug look as he pulls Matt and begins to shove him towards his bedroom. He quickly shoves the vigilante face first into the mattress. Matt rolls onto his back and gets ready to yell but the Russian crawling on top of the him. "What's wrong, Matvey? Did the hero not like daddy spanking him?" Vladimir breathes out in an almost patronizing way, breath tickling Matt's lips because of him being so close.   
  
Matt pushes the shudder away and glares up at where he knows Vladimir is. "No I did not," he hisses out, breathing heavily, face still flushed.   
  
The Russian grinds his hips down into Matt's and practically grins as the brunette gives a low moan from the back of his throat. "Really? I think you did." Vladimir has slid a hand down Matt's chest, the brunette's breathing speeding up as he unwillingly wishes for the hand to go lower. But Vladimir just slides his hand under the shirt to caress at the skin above Matt's pants before he lets Matt up enough for him push the shirt off of the man.   
  
And Vladimir is barely touching Matt as he slides down the younger man's body. Matt lays still, hands gripping the sheets so that he doesn't push Vladimir lower. "I think you liked being punished for not listening to daddy." And he's undoing Matt's belt slowly, barely touching the man. Then his mouth is hovering above Matt's crotch and he's pulling down the zipper of his pants with his mouth and Matt feels like he needs to go to church for how he has just said the lord's name. He almost begs for more but somehow is able to stop himself. Vladimir slides back up his body, skin against skin. _'When did he take his shirt off?'_   
  
Vladimir has his knee between Matt's legs, his forehead pressed to the younger man's and Matt can tell he's smirking with an eyebrow raised as Matt tries to subtly rub himself against the blonde's knee. "I think daddy wants to hear you beg for more," Vladimir states as he moves his leg away from Matt and holds the man's hips down.   
  
Matt scoffs. "Too bad," he snaps back but has to quickly bite his tongue to keep from moaning as finger light touches begin to dance their way across his flushed skin.  Vladimir presses smirk like kisses to Matt's throat and lightly trails his lips down the man's torso. Light nips and flicks of the tongue and soft moans cause for Matt to begin squirming. The sensory over load making his orgasm buildup quicker than he thought possible. He's so close and Vladimir isn't even touching him where he oh so desperately wants the touches. He's so close. So. Close. Just...   
  
And Vladimir stops all touching.   
  
And Matt crashes back to himself. And gasps and breathes out, "Wha?"   
  
A moment passes. Then two. Suddenly three. But then Vladimir is back and sucking at his collarbone and leaving a trail of bruises all the way down his chest again. And soon Matt is overwhelmed again and gripping at Vladimir's shoulders and moaning. And so close when Vladimir stops once more.   
  
They're both breathing heavily and Matt can tell that it's almost paining Vladimir to keep teasing him. Vladimir can tell that Matt is getting frustrated and he smirks. "What do you want Matvey?" He whispers against the American's neck, accent thick.   
  
Matt pulls the blonde down so that they're less than a breath away from each other. "More than what you're giving me," he admits in a needy tone.   
  
Vladimir lets out a groan before he's running his tongue over Matt's lips softly and then the two are exploring each others mouth. The blonde is tugging Matt's pants down, the lawyer raising his hips to make his job easier. Matt doesn't want Vladimir to have all of the control so he begins to help the blonde out of his pants and boxers, all the while never breaking the kiss, and then he's moving swiftly so that he's straddling the blonde. Vladimir traces invisible patterns onto Matt's hips before sitting up, careful not to have the younger man slip off of him, and he's grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer.   
  
Matt shudders slightly at the feeling of the cold fingers entering him. When he's practically fucking himself on Vladimirms fingers and getting close to orgasm once more the blonde removes the fingers and smirks into Matt's collarbone. The brunette is gasping and grinding himself against Vladimir now. But he shudders as Vladimir helps to situate him and suddenly he's sinking down slowly onto Vladimir. The blonde is gripping Matt's hips so that he can't move and Matt frowns at him. "Vladimir?"   
  
"Mm. I think I like to hear you beg now."   
  
And damn it all, the way that Vladimir has just said that begins to crack through Matt's resolve.   
  
The brunette gives a small exhale and whispers, "Please, daddy, fuck me?" And the Russian shudders ever so slightly and complies. He's gripping Matt's hips so tightly that there will most definitely be marks the following morning. They're both making noises that are making the other more excited. Matt has his hands on the Russian's shoulders and all but whines in frustration as he's held down and can't move anymore.   
  
Vladimir is breathing quickly and after a moment is breathing out, accent thick, "You don't leave again. Da?" He is lightly tracing circles to the brunette's hips as Matt gasps for breath. The blonde licks his lips and stares at Matt's mouth as the American bites his bottom lip. But finally Matt is nodding and staring at Vladimir with his eyes wide.   
  
And so Vladimir grips his hips and begins to set a rhythm for the two. The sounds that Matt is making, Vladimir is sure that they are sin personified. And he wants to hear more. He can't help the small wince of pain as Matt is digging his fingernails into the Russian's shoulders but just grips Matt's hips tighter.   
  
"Yes... Yes... Please... So close... Please..." Matt is moaning out, head tilted back slightly, eyes squeezed shut.   
  
Vladimir has lost the ability to speak English and is muttering along the same lines as Matt.   
  
Finally Matt lets out a moan of, "Oh my God... Vladimir!" And he slumps forward slightly to rest his forehead against the blonde's shoulder to catch his breath.   
  
The Russian isn't very far behind him and practically yells out, "Fuck, Matvey!"   
  
They stay like that, Matt straddling Vladimir, for a few moments more as they catch their breath and Vladimir is moving so that Matt can lay down. Before the brunette even touches the pillows he's asleep. Vladimir rolls his eyes as he rakes his fingers through the sweat dampened hair of his lover then slowly stands to get a damp cloth. Matt would complain if he woke up with dried sweat and the like all over him.

 

~oOo~

 

When Matt wakes up the next morning he's aware of only two things. First, Vladimir isn't in the bed, isn't even in the apartment, with him. And second, Anatoly is in the bedroom and he's still naked. The lawyer lets out a groan. "Where is Vladimir?"  
  
"Busy." A pause. "I want to get one thing straight with you Man in Mask. If you hurt my baby brother," Matt frowns, "I will kill you myself."

Matt huffs and glares in the other man's general direction. "Good talk."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too overly happy with this chapter because to me it's more filler than anything but I really wanted to add this bit before the next chapter (which will hopefully be out soon?). I don't know if I wrote the beginning correctly as I know nothing about the Catholic religion or the Russian Orthodox Church and I tried to keep it vague. So I'm very sorry if this is all wrong and I'm an idiot.

Vladimir frowned as he watched people leaving the church from his spot in one of the back pews. He didn't know why he was there or what he was hoping to accomplish. He just knew that he had to get out of the apartment to clear his head. So when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the kind eyes of Father Lantom and the old man asked if he'd like to have a latté and when Vladimir shakes his head, he asks if the man would prefer confession instead maybe. Vladimir just follows the old man.   
  
And as Vladimir sits and talks to Father Lantom he can't help but feel like he's a child in Moscow sitting in Church again.

 

~oOo~

 

Vladimir is seven years old and his favorite part of going to church is seeing the inside of the cathedral. It's even more beautiful than the outside. The colors capture his attention first. The priest second. And then he is enraptured.   
  
A grin is sent to Anatoly, who sits next to their mother, but the brunette eighteen year old is almost dozing and the blonde frowns. For how could someone sleep when you're being told of Christ?   
  
It's not until the brothers are getting ready for bed that Vladimir asks his brother why he hates going to church so much. Anatoly scoffs and rolls his eyes.  _ "It's boring and I don't believe in it Volodya." _  
  
Vladimir tilts his head and stares at him in childlike curiosity.  _ "Why?" _  
  
His brother shakes his head and lets out a sigh but doesn't answer. Why argue with Vladimir about something that so obviously brings the child comfort?   
  
Vladimir will ask repeatedly every so often as they grow up and Anatoly never gives anything other than a shrug as he says,  _ "I just don't see how God exists Volodya." _

 

~oOo~

 

The blonde barely even realizes what he's telling the older man. He just opens his mouth and spills everything. Well, not everything.   
  
He talks about being a child and going to church. And his feelings for Matthew too. How he's begun to almost care for the man but can't find it in himself to say that he may love him. Matt hid a lot from Vladimir, never mind that he hid things from Matt as well. He's not sure yet that Matt wasn't using him for information on Fisk. The very reminder that he gave Matt so much information makes him sick. And the guilt makes him angry.   
  
The younger man was still in pain and doing his best to hide it but Vladimir knew the man well enough that he could tell. The only other time that Vladimir has ever been so angry about watching someone in pain, the only other time that he has ever wanted to take that pain unto himself, was when it was Anatoly.   
  
He's never been the type of person to think things through. Anatoly had always told him that he was hotheaded, that he jumped straight in without thinking about consequences. So it was no surprise to him that once he did begin to care for the American as more that those feelings may border on love so soon. He wasn't the type to stop and think. But the very idea that he may love someone so much made him cautious for once.   
  
He couldn't love someone other than his brother. He couldn't keep himself and Anatoly and Matt safe. It was so much. But he needed the American almost as much as he needed his brother.   
  
And finally he seemed to be done with talking. Father Lantom would later inform Vladimir that he had slipped into Russian and didn't understand a word the man had said but he was almost sure that 'Matvey' was Matthew and just said to be careful and patient.   
  
"Matthew is a very stubborn young man, but if it's meant to be it will be." And the simple words make Vladimir frown. Because such simple words was not what he was expecting at all and now he's almost more confused than before.

 

~oOo~

 

If there was one thing about Matt that Anatoly knew for sure it was that the younger man was probably just as stubborn, if not more so, than his brother. He hadn't listened to Anatoly and had gotten out of the bed, much to Anatoly's annoyance because it would annoy Vladimir and he would complain, and now the American was sitting in the middle of the living room floor meditating in only a pair of Vladimir's sweat pants.   
  
And doing his best to ignore Anatoly.   
  
The Russian was laying on the couch and just talking, grinning every time that Matt twitched in annoyance. "If you are blind, how do you fight?"   
  
Matt's eye twitched slightly. "Other ways to see," is the simple response. Matt hopes that the elder Russian will just shut up and let him meditate in peace now. Anatoly doesn't.   
  
"How?"   
  
Matt didn't say anything.   
  
So Anatoly repeats, "How?"   
  
Again, Matt ignores him.   
  
And so the Russian is annoyed. He's had to babysit the man all day and now he's being ignored. So he throws a pillow at the young man's face. And then gives a low whistle as Matt catches it effortlessly. "How do you see?"   
  
Matt just tosses the pillow back with a scowl on his face. "Magic," is the dry response.   
  
Anatoly pauses. It seems almost logical. Almost. Aliens did fall from the sky. Gods are real apparently. "You lie."   
  
"No shit."   
  
And the Russian glares at him. "I really don't like you."   
  
"Duly noted," Matt says with an eye roll. "You know what you and Vladimir have in common?"   
  
"Other than parents?"   
  
Matt scowls, "You both get on my nerves." He catches the pillow as it's thrown at his face once more. Anatoly gives a hum in thought as he catches the pillow and Matt goes back to meditating.   
  
It's nearly ten minutes when Matt gives a small quirk of his mouth and Anatoly raises an eyebrow as he thinks about whether or not he wants to ask why the man is smiling. He doesn't get a chance as Vladimir is now opening the door and four large dogs are running and jumping around. Matt frowns as the dogs bark and one tackles him to the floor and he lets out a yelp.   
  
Vladimir frowns and is ready to call the dog off when Matt lets out a laugh and, "Vladimir get it off! It stinks!"   
  
The blonde rolls his eyes. "Laika is not an it!" Anatoly gives a small snort sound as he pets another of the large dogs, this one a husky.   
  
Matt is trying to shove the dog off of him but can't help but laugh as the fur tickles him. "Vladi- ah! Vladimir get it off! Stop laughing and get it o- ah!"   
  
Anatoly raises an eyebrow as he looks between the two men. His brother is almost grinning as he watches his favorite dog lick all over the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. While Matt is trying and failing to shove the dog off of him.   
  
"This is not a Chihuahua! Ahh! Stop! No!"   
  
Vladimir's expression and tone are confused as he simply looks to Anatoly and asks,  _ "Why would I have a Chihuahua?" _  
  
The brunette shrugs and glances down to Matt again, who is now being loved on by three of the dogs, and grins almost in a sadistic way before throwing the pillow at his head. "Oh my Go- ah!"   
  
Vladimir raises an eyebrow but Anatoly just laughs and ignores his brothers unasked question. He'd finally landed a hit on the Devil.

 

~oOo~

 

Matt frowns as he's laying in Vladimir's bed that night. He needs to be out on the streets. Keeping the people safe. He needs to keep his promise to Vladimir from the previous night though; needs to stay until he's healed. But he needs to make sure that Foggy and Karen are safe.   
  
He doesn't know that Vladimir has some of his men watching them, making sure that Fisk doesn't try to do anything to them.   
  
He just knows that he has to leave. But it's really hard when there are two probably seventy pound dogs laying on you. He listens and can tell that the blonde is almost asleep but not just yet. "Vladimir."   
  
"Mn."   
  
"Vladimir wake up."   
  
A groan and a shuffle as Vladimir tries to cover his head with a pillow. "Nyet."   
  
"Volodya."   
  
"Chto?"   
  
"Get your fucking dogs out of the bed."   
  
A kick is aimed at Matt's shins and the blind man lets out a small hiss. "You get out before my dogs, mudak."   
  
Matt groans but doesn't say anything else as he glares at nothing. Vladimir gives a small smirk of triumph before falling asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which this is another filler type chapter. I'm very sorry.

He's comfortable, a bit too hot, but comfortable. That's the first thing Matt thinks when he wakes up the following morning. As he comes to a bit more he realizes that there is a weight on top of his chest, legs twined with his, and something hot and heavy and furry on his feet and pressed against his arm. After a bit of awkward shuffling and touching he realizes that Vladimir is laying with his head on Matt's chest, ear over his heart and there are dogs on their feet and on either side of them.   
  
Without even thinking about it the blind man begins to softly trail his fingertips up and down the Russian's back, lips twitching upwards slightly as the man snuggles even closer to him.   
  
Matt frowns slightly as he thinks. At first, sleeping with the Russian had just been that. Sleeping with him for a good lay. It had quickly grown to more. And when he learned that it was the Russians doing the kidnapping in Hell's Kitchen, well he'd been unable to change his feelings. He'd wanted to hate the Russian, still did. But he just couldn't find it in him to do so. And it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't just walk away from Vladimir. It was why he'd refused to tell Fisk that he had learned so much about what they did from Vladimir. He couldn't stand the thought that it could be the blonde getting hurt instead of him. The very thought of Vladimir being hurt made him want to protect the man, even though Vladimir could very well protect himself, that much was he knew.

 

~oOo~

 

Foggy has been best friends with Matt for quite a few years now and he knew the man almost as well as he knew himself. He didn't need Matt's super senses to know that the man was happy and probably close to falling in love. The fact that the man was sporting a decent amount of bruises on his neck, and collarbone that were for the most part hidden, was also a give away that he was seeing someone.   
  
So when Karen leaves with a light blush on her cheeks after giving Matt a long look for lunch, Foggy just grins and, "Okay, who is she?"   
  
Matt just rolls his eyes from behind his glasses and doesn't move as he trails his fingers across the paper once more. He's had to skim his finger tips over the line several times because he keeps getting lost in thought. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"The girl you're seeing man. You're almost disgusting to look at man. Oh the puppy love!" Foggy exclaims with a loud laugh. "So when do I get to meet her?" Matt just shakes his head and the blonde frowns slightly. "Oh come on Matty. You've met all my girlfriends."   
  
And Matt turns his head so that Foggy can't see his face. "Well... They're not exactly a she... He... I'm seeing a guy."   
  
And it's quiet. Matt's fingers twitch slightly. He's not sure if he's just upset Foggy or not. Doesn't know if the blonde is going to be uncomfortable or not.   
  
"You mean that you like guys?"   
  
And the blind man gives a small nod.   
  
Foggy takes a deep breath. "Matty..." He's still calling Matt Matty. So he can't be too uncomfortable. Right? "I could kill you right now." And Matt wants to shrink in on himself. "You mean I could have told you about all the guys in college?! And it would've been okay?! Dude I didn't bring any boyfriends around you because I thought that because you're Catholic you'd be uncomfortable and now you tell me that it would have been okay?!"   
  
Matt thunks his head onto the desktop and just burst out laughing in relief.   
  
Foggy groans as he sits down across from the brunette. "Man this is so not funny. I could have been telling you about the guys in college! Change your name from Murdock to Murdick because you are a dick!"   
  
And Matt just laughs harder, Foggy eventually joining it. And that's how Karen finds them several minutes later. Laughing like lunatics in the office.

 

~oOo~

 

The blind man was jerked out of his thoughts as the Russian began to move, breathing rate speeding up ever so slightly as he began to wake up.   
  
Vladimir let out a loud yawn as he stretches, just barely missing from smacking Matt in the face. He sat up and groaned softly before grinning as one of the dogs licked at his face. "Mm. Good dog." He glanced back down to where Matt was still laying and raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been awake?"   
  
Matt shrugged as he sat up, wrinkling his nose as the dog next to him moved to lay across his lap. "A while. Your dogs take up too much room."   
  
The blonde snorts and continues to scratch the husky laying on him behind the ears. A small sigh escapes the Russian as he watches Matt from the corner of his eye. Matt just raises an eyebrow.   
  
The lawyer moved forward slightly as he felt the bed shifting slightly as Vladimir moved so that they were facing each other. The two were a breath away and Matt could smell the arousal of the other man. "Your brother is in the kitchen."   
  
Vladimir just made a quiet noise as he acknowledged the statement before softly pressing his lips to the blind man's. Matt pulled the blonde closer and gave a soft nip as the kiss began to become harder. Matt leaned back until he was laying back down, Vladimir leaning over him, their mouths never breaking apart. "I... Your dogs are still in the bed."   
  
The Russian scoffed against Matt's mouth but pushed himself out of the bed. "Tolya has food cooking I'm sure." Matt frowned but followed Vladimir to the kitchen, the dogs wagging their tails and panting slightly as they trailed after them.   
  
Anatoly didn't even turn to face them as they neared the kitchen. "Vladimir if you are not wearing clothes I may kill you."   
  
The taller man just rolled his eyes. "What are you making?"   
  
"Eggs, toast, and waffles. You have pants on?"   
  
"Da."   
  
"And does the devil have pants on?"   
  
Matt frowned slightly while Vladimir just scoffed. "Unfortunately. _ And he wouldn't let me have sex with him this morning. _ "   
  
Anatoly turned to give the blonde a dirty look. " _ We are brothers and I love you but keep your sex life with the devil to yourselves. _ "   
  
Vladimir gave a grin as he picked up a plate and began to pile food onto it. Matt just frowned. "I don't speak asshole," he said simply as he took the plate being pushed into his hands.   
  
The Russians both just glared at him. Which he ignored.   
  
"We need to come up with plan. Fisk is wanting to run business. We have been short on payments," Anatoly said as he took a bite of his food. "I think is not bad idea."   
  
Vladimir scowled. "Nyet," he practically growled out before giving a whistle and throwing some of his toast to the dogs. He ignored as Anatoly and Matt both made faces.   
  
"We need plan then. He is still looking for the devil." Anatoly gave Matt a look before turning towards his brother.   
  
Vladimir held on tightly to his fork and paled ever so slightly. "He will not find him." Matt frowned. "We deal with Fisk. He does not touch Matvey." His tone left no room for argument, his accent thick.   
  
Anatoly pursed his lips slightly as he looked between the two.   
  
Matt just scowled, seeming to be out of his mild stupor. "I can handle Fisk."   
  
The brothers both made noises of disbelief. "Da, because you handled him so well last time," Vladimir tossed out with a scowl.   
  
Anatoly glanced between the two once more. Both were getting close to the other, almost as if they were going to get right up in the others face. Anatoly could see that Vladimir was being protective and the realization made him raise an eyebrow in thought. While Matt, he could just tell from the younger man's posture that he was just being protective as well.   
  
Anatoly let out a sigh. "Vladimir-"   
  
The blonde turned to glare slightly at his brother now. "Nyet! I will not bow before that man!"   
  
Anatoly just gave him a look. "Then I will for the both of us." Vladimir turned away to glare at the wall. " _ Volodya, it may keep him from looking for him. _ " He made a gesture towards Matt, who had a confused expression on his face as they spoke in Russian.   
  
Vladimir frowned but slowly gave a nod. "Fine. Do it." Then he tossed some more of his food to the dogs.   
  
Anatoly scowled. "Vladimir stop feeding them off your plate!"   
  
"Nyet!"   
  
As Anatoly groaned he couldn't help but notice the slightly odd expression on Matt's face. The American's expression was a mix between exasperation and fondness. The Russian rolled his eyes as he watched the man. He didn't approve of Matt at all. Thought his brother could do so much better. Thought his brother deserved better. But, if Matt made his brother happy and cared for his brother, well Anatoly could deal with that.

 

~oOo~

 

The door was jerked open and Anatoly felt himself get dragged out of the car and thrown to the pavement. "You embarrassed me! You embarrassed me in front of her!" And he was being hit and kicked and begging for Wesley to help him.   
  
The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Wesley saying, "Maybe we shouldn't kill him. Put him into the hospital. Let Vladimir think it was the masked vigilante. Maybe he'll be able to catch Mister Murdock and we can get rid of him and the Russians, sir."   
  
The last thoughts he had were of his brother. At least he knew that he would be happy with Matt. And hopefully Vladimir would realize what Fisk was planning before it was too late.

 

~oOo~

 

It was getting late into the night, almost early morning, and Anatoly was still not back home. Matt sighed as Vladimir growled into the phone in Russian for what felt like the hundreth time that hour. "Vladimir calm down. He's probably just out celebrating with someone about your new deal with Fisk," Matt said, tone laced in sarcasm.   
  
Vladimir scowled at him. "He would tell me if he were with someone!"   
  
The blind man just raised an eyebrow. "Like I'm sure the same way that you did, right?" And he let out a small grunt of pain as Vladimir pinned him to the couch.   
  
"That was different," the Russian managed to say before Matt rolled them so that they were falling off of the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud noise.   
  
Matt was now laying on top of the blonde. Almost as if in sync they moved so that they were rubbing against each other, moving so they were a breath apart. It didn't progress any further as one of the dogs was jumping onto Matt and barking playfully, the others soon joining in.   
  
Vladimir groaned and tried to nudge the husky away. "Nyet, Cheburashka, get off! Bad Laika! Go away!"   
  
Matt let out a loud groan before dropping his head onto the Russian's chest. "Your dogs have cock blocked us."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Matt frowned as he made his way around the apartment. It was around noon and Vladimir had left early that morning, still calling Anatoly who had never made it home. The brunette frowned slightly as he pat one of the large dogs.  _ 'Since when did this become home? Since when was Vladimir home?' _ The thought made him stop and the dog whined softly and nudged his hand to make him continue with the petting.

 

~oOo~

 

It'd been two days. Two days of Vladimir calling and leaving message after message for Anatoly.  _ "Call me back, shit head!" "Where the fuck are you?" "Answer your fucking phone you prick!" _   
  
He was now at his office, pacing behind the desk as he snapped,  _ "It's me again. Call me back. Shit head." _   
  
The blonde sits down as Wesley comes into the office. "Where's your brother?"   
  
Vladimir's fingers twitch. "Is thing I was going to ask you. Last I saw him, he was going to meet Mister Fi- ...your employer." The smug look on the man's face makes him want to punch it right off. He somehow resists. And when Sergei comes into the office, not really making eye contact, Vladimir feels like his heart may stop because something is wrong.   
  
_ "Where?" _   
  
Sergei won't look at him as he softly gives the address of a hospital.   
  
_ "Take me to him." _ Vladimir leaves no room for argument. And so the man looks down once more and nods. The blonde leads the way to one of the cabs, completely forgetting about Wesley for the moment.   
  
And when they made it to the hospital after a tense and silent drive they were led to an even quieter room where Anatoly was hooked up to machines and laying in a hospital bed, much like Semyon had been. Vladimir chokes slightly as he makes his way to still as death brother. "Moy brat'ya. Moy brat'ya..." He hears himself muttering the words as he places his hands on the barely moving chest.  _ "What happened?" _ Vladimir wants to scream as he sees the blood staining his brothers clothes. Scream as he sees the marks on his neck.   
  
Sergei looks away again.  _ "Someone tried to take his head." _   
  
Wesley watches the Russians with an unidentifiable expression.   
  
And slowly Vladimir frowns as he reaches for something tucked into his brothers pocket. He pulls it out and lets it slide from his fingers, still holding onto it.   
  
"The Man in the Mask," Wesley says, brows furrowing slightly.   
  
Sergei glances between the two men and frowns. For the Russians know that Vladimir has Matthew at his apartment. Knows because Anatoly had been left to explain why Vladimir and Matt had bickered that one night in the garage when they'd been told to kidnap the woman, Claire.   
  
Vladimir doesn't even look up.  _ "Put every man we have on the streets. I want the man who did this found. And I want his head." _   
  
Wesley's lips quirk up ever so slightly before dropping back down into a concerned frown.

 

~oOo~

 

Matt is anxious. He needs to get out of the apartment. Needs to make sure everything is going right with the Tully case. And talking to Foggy and Karen on the phone isn't the same as being there.   
  
He can't push away the feeling that something awful is about to happen. That he may lose something important. He can feel it, he just doesn't know what it is that he may lose.

 

~oOo~

 

Vladimir doesn't have to hear Wesley talking to Fisk to know that of course it wasn't Matt who put his brother into the hospital. He's not stupid. He knows that it was Fisk. Who else could it have been? The masked vigilante is staying in his home. Sleeps in his bed next to him. It wasn't Matt who hurt Anatoly, of this, Vladimir is sure.   
  
But Vladimir is still angry.   
  
He's angry with Fisk for hurting his brother. Angry with the lap dog man for daring to lie to him. Angry with himself for making Anatoly be put into this position. Angry at Anatoly for being hurt, even though he knows it's so ridiculous of him to be angry with his brother. And he's angry with Matt for ever putting on that damned mask.   
  
And he's so so worried because the doctors are saying that there is a chance that Anatoly may not make it.

 

~oOo~

 

The lawyer is jerked out of his musings as the door is thrown open then slammed shut. He can practically feel the waves of anger rushing from Vladimir. "Rough day?"   
  
He stands from his spot on the floor as he hears Vladimir rushing to him. The brunette just scowls and grips the Russian's wrists as the Russian holds onto his neck, not too tightly, but enough to let Matt know that he could choke him if he really wanted to. "Tolya is in hospital."   
  
And Matt loses his scowl as his eyes narrow in thought. "What happened?" Vladimir's heart is racing. The dogs are growling low in their throats as they pace around them.   
  
"You tried to remove his head from his body." And Vladimir pushes Matt away from him and takes a step back. Matt opens his mouth to deny the claim but Vladimir just rolls his eyes. "They think I am stupid. Fisk tried to kill him. Moy brat'ya. They put this," he throws the mask at Matt's face, "on his body. So I would think it was you!"   
  
Matt frowned as he ran his fingers over the fabric. "Vladimir-"   
  
He didn't get a chance to finish speaking as Vladimir slammed his fist against the wall with an almost growl like sound. "I need..." The Russian trailed off, breathing quickly as he stared at the brunette.   
  
Matt didn't need to be told. He could tell from the tension in the blonde's body. Tell from the scent of arousal in the air. He just wanted to hear it. "What do you need Volodya?"   
  
Vladimir carefully made his way over to Matt, expression pained. "I... Matvey..." He trailed off again and rested his forehead against the slightly shorter man's shoulder to whisper, inaudible if it hadn't been for Matt's senses, "I need you right now."   
  
And Matt let the mask slip from his hands to the floor and wrapped his arms around the shaking Russian. "I'm right here," Matt breathed out. He felt Vladimir give a small nod and began to lead the taller man towards the bedroom.   
  
The dogs gave whimpers but eventually went to flop onto the living room floor as Matt shut the bedroom door. And then he was pulling the Russian down and exploring his mouth. The linger of vodka in Vladimir's mouth made Matt want to roll his eyes in fondness, because of course he'd been drinking vodka. He somehow restrained himself by helping the blonde out of his clothes, and then his pants and boxers are joining the abandoned clothes on the floor.   
  
Matt slowly caresses the blonde's cheek before pulling him in for another harsh kiss that quickly turned passionate. The brunette let out a breathy moan as Vladimir began to suck and nip at his neck before they were laying on the bed, Vladimir on top of Matt.   
  
As Vladimir slid suddenly cold, wet fingers into him, Matt shook slightly and began to softly caress up and down Vladimir's back to his arms and then to lightly trace over the tattoos littering the Russian's torso. Vladimir nuzzled the side of Matt's neck as he slid into Matt and whispers breathy nothings into the American's neck. The blind man just tilts his head back slightly and has to stop himself from moving his hips. He'll let Vladimir have the control tonight, let Vladimir choose the pace they go at.   
  
And so he waits for the Russian to move. And Vladimir moves slowly, one hand holding onto Matt's wrist, pinning it to the mattress as his other hand caresses over Matt's chest. The brunette pulls the blonde closer so that he can explore his mouth once more.   
  
It doesn't take too long and Vladimir is coming first, breath hitching and body shuddering as his nails dig into Matt's skin slightly. The blonde drops his forehead down to rest it on Matt's chest. Matt frowns slightly, but he just holds onto the man. His breathing stutters slightly as a firm hand is wrapping around him and pumping and stroking quickly. Matt bit his lower lip, thrusting into Vladimir's grip as he tilted his head back so that the Russian could suck at his collarbone.   
  
As it became obvious how close Matt was getting Vladimir gave a small smirk before giving the younger man a hard kiss. And Matt came with a shudder and a loud moan against the Russian's mouth moments later.   
  
They lay close and facing each other and soon enough Vladimir's breathing evens out and Matt knows the blonde is asleep. The lawyer frowns slightly and clenches his jaw. He's going to fix this. He's going to make sure that Fisk doesn't touch Vladimir because he's pretty sure that the hotheaded Russian is about to do something without thinking things through. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Matt listens to the blonde as he speaks in Russian to his men. Tenses as he hears guns being loaded. And takes some of his frustration out on the Russian man standing outside guarding the door. Vladimir had left early that afternoon with a worried, only because Matt could pick up that he was worried, warning for the vigilante to stay at the apartment.   
  
And again, he'd been a fool to think that Matt would actually listen to him. No, the blind man had left soon after to check on Foggy and Karen before going to his own apartment and getting dressed in his black outfit. Matt doesn't think, just reacts as he hears what's going on inside the garage and he grabs the Russian and uses him to shield himself from the blast.   
  
He coughs and chokes as he nudges the body off of him. And almost freezes as he tries to listen for Vladimir's heart beat past the ringing in his ears. But all he hears is the city exploding and the people screaming and that ringing in his ears that just won't stop. It's as he's picking himself off of the pavement that he hears it.   
  
"Vladimir... Vladimir... Vladimir..." Sergei's voice says. The words echo slightly in Matt's head and he gives a small sigh in relief as he hears Vladimir's heart beating.   
  


~oOo~

 

As Sergei is practically carrying him through the parking lot and between practically coughing up his lungs, Vladimir can't help but worry about Matt. He gives a quick prayer that the man is safe and actually stayed at the apartment.   
  
_ "You are hurt." _   
  
Vladimir scowls slightly and gives a vague wave of the hand.  _ "I will live." _ A cough that hurts his ribs.  _ "And I will see Fisk pay for what he has done."  _ He grabs onto the gate as he coughs again, tries to right himself, and gives a loud yell of pain as he's knocked to the ground along with Sergei.   
  
It's instinct, what he does next, grab his gun and shoots at the masked man that knocked him down. And either his aim has gotten worse or Matt just dodged that bullet because thankfully the vigilante is just fine.   
  
Matt is breathing quickly as he faces the blonde. Vladimir is almost no better. And then they're fighting, fists flying and groans of pain.   
  
"The hell are you doing, mudak?!" Vladimir lets out a grunt of pain as he's punched in the face.   
  
Matt just gapes for less than a moment before scowling. "The hell am I doing?! What the hell are you doing?!" He throws the man down and kicks him. The brunette stands over the bleeding man and they continue arguing and punching at the other.   
  
"You are supposed to be at home!" Vladimir yells as he lands a particularly hard blow to the side of Matt's head.   
  
Neither react to the fact that Vladimir called the apartment 'home'. And neither say anything as Matt doesn't deny it.   
  
Matt just snorts as he glares from behind his mask but doesn't get a chance to say anything back.   
  
"Hands in the air!"   
  
Both men freeze.   
  
"Raise em!" The cop yells. "Don't move!"   
  
Matt slowly moves his hands behind his head, he shakes slightly from adrenaline and a pinch of fear. Vladimir watches, tense and worried.   
  
"Check the two on the ground! On the ground you son of a bitch!"   
  
Matt moves slowly.   
  
"On your knees!" The voice is echo like to Vladimir. "Get on your knees right now!"

 

~oOo~

 

It had been a long day it felt like. The previous night the man in the mask had taken the boy back. Vladimir gave a scowl as he thought about the man. He was proving to be a problem for his business and that would be a problem for Vladimir sooner rather than later he was sure.   
  
So it wasn't much of a shock that he would be going to see Matthew again. Matt opened the door with a raised eyebrow and smirk and Vladimir just scowled even more. "Bedroom. Now." And the blonde just pushes his way past the lawyer, dropping his jacket onto the couch as he goes.   
  
Matt gives a hum but shuts the door and follows after. "Long day?" His tone is slightly smug as he drops his tie to the floor. He can almost feel the scowl that's being shot to him as Vladimir lets out a string of Russian swears.   
  
But then Vladimir takes a deep breath as he calms himself. "Why are you smug, mudak?"   
  
Matt just gives a lazy shrug, corners of his mouth upraised slightly in a smirk. "No reason," he drawls out.   
  
Vladimir makes a scoffing sound as he thinks for a moment. Then he gives a smirk and tugs Matt closer to him. "I think I want you on your knees, milii moi."   
  
The brunette rolls his eyes but gives a smirk and sinks down to his knees. He can't help but take pleasure in the way that Vladimir's pulse speeds up ever so slightly as he unbuckles the taller man's belt and tugs his pants and boxers down.   
  
Vladimir lets out an almost sigh as he's engulfed in warmth but rolls his eyes as he feels Matt smirk.  _ "Smug bastard," _ he mutters in his native language, breath hitching slightly as Matt's mouth moves.   
  
The blind man smirks as Vladimir let's out what he is sure is a curse as he pulls away. "I can stop, you know." He huffs out a laugh as Vladimir tugs him closer.   
  
"Don't you dare." Vladimir sends a glare to the man even though he knows that Matt won't see it. And Matt takes him back into his mouth. Swirls his tongue a certain way that has Vladimir leaning his head back. It's when he's close that Vladimir gives a moan of,  _ "You look so pretty on your knees for me." _   
  
And Matt doesn't think he'll ever stop taking pleasure in the way that he can make Vladimir lose the ability to speak English.

 

~oOo~

 

Matt can feel Vladimir's stare.   
  
"Cuff the son of a bitch."   
  
Can almost taste the man's anger as he's being handcuffed and Vladimir spits out Russian.   
  
"What about this asshole?"   
  
Vladimir rolls his eyes. “ _ That the best insult you can come up with?” _   
  
"Take care of him." Matt pales slightly. "Just like we were told. No witnesses." And before Vladimir can even widen his eyes in fear Matt is flipping and kicking the cops to the ground. As he watches Matt fight he can't help but to be reluctantly impressed.   
  
Right before he's shot.   
  
Matt jumps ever so slightly as he hears Vladimir let out a scream. He can smell the blood and it almost makes him sick. But finally he's beat the fake cops down and has uncuffed himself. "How badly are you hurt?" He prides himself on keeping the worry out of his voice.   
  
Vladimir reaches for the gun and spits out words in angry Russian. The vigilante can't help himself. He's sore and tired and it feels like it's going to be a long night. So he just kicks the blonde in the face and lets out a sigh in relief as the man falls unconscious.   
  
For a moment he just stands there. But then he focuses and hears Sergei's heart beating.   
  
"You have been no help," Matt deadpans.

 

~oOo~

 

Wesley sits in the car and keeps his expression neutral as he says, "Vladimir is in the wind along with our friend in the black mask."   
  
"Why?" Comes the soft, worried question.   
  
The man pushes his glasses up slightly, "It seems that Mister Murdock may be trying to get him to talk. About you. Vladimir and the mask won't get away."   
  
The larger man gives a worried nod. He trusts Wesley. And also knows that if they need to, they do know about Matt Murdock's coworkers. As of yet though they haven't located his first source of information.

 

~oOo~

 

Matt doesn't really know how he hasn't fallen to the ground yet as he's breathing rapidly. He'd moved Sergei and then carries Vladimir to an abandoned building and was now waiting for it to be safer to go back out. He turns his head to face Vladimir as the Russian coughs and lets out an almost whimper like sound as he tries to move.   
  
"Don't move," Matt warns, "you've been shot." Again, Vladimir just spits out what Matt imagines to be Russian swearing. And the brunette just rolls his eyes from behind his mask. "Well that sounds bad, but I don't speak asshole."   
  
Vladimir huffs and thunks his head back against the floor before slowly raising himself. He sends a scowl to the blind man. "I am going to kill you for not staying home!"   
  
"I couldn't just stay there!" Matt snaps back. He ignores Vladimir's scoff and gets down so that he's next to Vladimir. "Look, I just want Fisk on trial for everything he's done. So help me. It'd benefit you too and you know it. Have him behind bars for what he did to Anatoly."   
  
Again Vladimir just scoffed. "I don't want that bastard in prison. I want his head removed from his body." Matt frowns. "You are fool." The blonde huffs out laughingly. The laugh fades into a cough and wince.   
  
Matt smirked. "And you're bleeding out and here we are." He made a gesture to the room.   
  
"And what do I get out of this?" Vladimir asks, rolling his eyes as he holds a hand to his side. The blood is warm and wet and sticky and it makes him wrinkle his nose in distaste.   
  
Matt leans forward ever so slightly. He ignores the way that Vladimir's heart almost skips as Matt's breath tickles him. "Payback."   
  
"I have counter proposal. Suck my dick," Vladimir says simply with a lazy eye roll.   
  
Matt just smirks, and Vladimir raises an eyebrow as the brunette gives a nod as he seems to think about it and licks his lips. But then Vladimir's breathing is slowing to the point where he's practically not even breathing. His heart is stopping. Matt pales and shakes the Russian slightly. "Vladimir?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh not too overly happy with this one. But voila!

Vladimir was barely breathing. His heart was beating to slow. The smell of blood was the only thing that Matt could smell. "Come on. Come on," he was muttering into the phone until finally he heard Claire's voice.   
  
_ "Please tell me this isn't because of you dealing with the Russians." _   
  
There's a small pause but then Matt just says simply, "Well... You won't really have to worry about them anymore."   
  
_ "That sounds ominous." _   
  
"I need your help." Matt tries to keep the panic out of his voice and isn't entirely sure if he's successful.   
  
_ "Even more ominous." _   
  
"I've got one of the Russians with me. And, well, he's been shot."   
  
_ "Call 911."  _ She sounds exasperated now.    
  
Matt can't help the snort that escapes him. "Eh can't really do that. Cops are the ones who shot him. I need you to walk me through stabilizing him."   
  
_ "It is not as easy as the movies make it seem." _ Claire sounds really exasperated and just tired now.   
  
"I don't exactly go to the movies." He's having to keep panic out of his tone as Vladimir's heart seems to beat even slower now and he can tell that despite herself she's amused. "Also you should know... The guy I need you to help me save, it's Vladimir."   
  
_ "The shit head who had me kidnapped?!"  _ Now Claire sounds annoyed and exasperated.   
  
"He's important!" Matt tries to say. It's quiet and he can almost hear her thinking. "Claire?"   
  
_ "Is there an exit wound? Anything to use?"  _ She sounds tired now.   
  
Matt gives a small grin. "Thank you Claire." And he begins to feel around on the wound before wincing and, "No exit wound." He focuses for a moment. "Nails. Road flare. And-"   
  
_ "The flare. Use that. You're going to be cauterizing the wound." _   
  
Matt frowns and doesn't move his hand from Vladimir's side. "Shouldn't I take the bullet out?"   
  
_ "Not like the movies. You cut him open and dig around, he'll bleed to death." _ Matt pales slightly.  _ "At least this way it'll stabilize him and hurt like a bitch."  _ The vigilante frowns as he lights it and can't help but wince slightly as Claire says,  _ "Don't let up. No matter how much he screams." _   
  
"Professional advice or personal?" He asks as he puts her on speaker and kneels down beside the blonde.   
  
_ "Bit of both." _   
  
The man takes a breath and places a hand to Vladimir's chest before bringing the flare down to the bullet wound. It's silent but for the flare for all of a handful of seconds until Vladimir screams and struggles and Matt is shushing him and placing a hand over the blonde's mouth to try and quiet the yells. He can almost see Claire smirking slightly to herself as she hears Vladimir screaming and can't really blame her. But then Vladimir gives one last muffled scream and his eyes shut and he's falling back to the floor with a thunk noise.   
  
"Claire I'm going to have to call you back," Matt almost whispers, somehow able to keep the shakiness out of his tone. He hangs up and gets ready to fight with the cop that he is sure works for Fisk and that's coming into the building.

 

~oOo~

 

It's snowing outside. But it's Christmas Eve and the child and his teenage brother are sitting next to the fireplace with a photo album open between them. Anatoly is grinning at the family pictures, occasionally giving a chuckle as he remembers some things.   
  
Like this picture of nine year old him holding a fussy two week old Vladimir that's screaming and flailing his tiny chubby little arms. The picture of Anatoly looks almost scared and practically on the verge of tears himself.   
  
A glance over and the brunette grins even more at his six year old brother. The child is laying on his stomach as he looks over a different album. This one is full of their parents wedding. His eyes are wide as he looks at the pictures but he's not really focusing on his parents, no he's focusing on the food in the pictures.  _ "Tolik! Tolik look at that cake!"  _ He breathes out as he tugs on his brothers arm.   
  
Anatoly just shakes his head but moves his own photo album to the side. _ "Yes Volodya. Look at mama though. Her dress is so pretty." _   
  
The child just wrinkles his nose.  _ "But I like that cake! I want to eat cake now!" _   
  
Anatoly just laughs and wraps an arm around his brother to tug him closer.  _ "I take it you are going to have a lot of cake at your wedding one day? Hm?"  _ He asks jokingly.   
  
He doesn't expect for his brother to make a face of disgust.  _ "Why would I want to get married? I have you and mama and papa. I don't want anyone else, Tolik." _   
  
The brunette rolls his eyes but doesn't lose his grin.  _ "You never know. One day you may meet someone who can put up with you." _   
  
_ "Put up with me?" _ The child sounds appalled and Anatoly laughs.   
  
Before he can respond though they're mother is calling for them to come to the dining room and eat. And if Anatoly noticed that they didn't have as much food on the table, or that his parents have put more food on their sons plates than theirs, or presents under the tree this year, well he didn't say anything. Because Vladimir had food on his plate.

 

~oOo~

 

When Vladimir wakes up he sees Matt tying the unconscious cop up. He makes a noise and states simply, "You have been busy." His accent is thicker.   
  
Matt doesn't even turn to him, just gives a shrug. "The building is surrounded. Ten officers and four dogs." He's listening to what's going on outside. Can hear sirens and people yelling and he is somehow able to smother down a curse.   
  
"How do you know this?" Vladimir asks, not even bothering to sit up just yet.   
  
"You remember how I've said there are other ways to see?"   
  
"Vaguely." Vladimir winces as he gives a small shrug. He watches as Matt picks up the cops gun.   
  
"Hearing is one way."   
  
And Matt takes the gun apart and tosses it across the room. Vladimir raises himself slightly and yells, "We could have used that!"   
  
"I don't do guns." Comes the simple response.   
  
A huff. "I do." The Russian frowns as the slightly smaller man picks up a pipe. "Oh great. Little stick. Much better," he snaps sarcastically as he tries to sir up. He quickly drops back to the floor with a groan. "What did you do to me?"   
  
Again, Matt doesn't even turn to face him. "Road flare. Cauterized the wound."   
  
It takes a moment for the words to register in Vladimir's head. "...you...  _ burned _ me?" He's mildly impressed. He doesn't think he would have been able to do the same to Matt. But he's more disgusted than impressed.   
  
Matt finally turns to face him and smirks, his tone full of sarcasm as he says simply, "Yeah well I had to stop the bleeding." And then Matt is dragging Vladimir into a sitting position, pushing away the guilt when Vladimir lets out a pained groan. "The bullet is still inside you. Wouldn't move around much if I were you," he says in a clipped tone. He's trying so hard to push away his personal feelings. The city needs him to be the Devil of Hell's Kitchen right now. But all he wants to do is hold onto his lover and make sure that he heals. But he won't. Not yet. Perhaps when they're out of this situation.   
  
Vladimir glares and pushes away his own feelings for the moment. He wants so badly to hate Matt. He's being given plenty of reason to. But he just can't. "You expect me to say thank you?"   
  
Matt just rolls his eyes from behind the mask and Vladimir can almost sense it and he gives a small smirk. "I know how unlikely that is."   
  
And then Vladimir lets out a laugh which is quickly cut off by him spitting blood out of his mouth. "You are just going to stand there and let me die?" He gives a small wince as the words escape him. And scowls at the look that he just knows Matt is giving him.   
  
Matt raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side ever so slightly. He's thankful that the mask is hiding his confusion. "What?"   
  
"You use me for information. I already gave you everything." Vladimir coughs again, ignores the burning pain that seems to be everywhere on his body, not just his side. "So why? Why keep me alive?" His heart is racing and Matt wants to gag on the scent of fear that seems to almost flow off of the Russian. Vladimir is almost afraid of what Matt's response will be. He knows that they should have talked about it days prior to this. Or maybe even later. But he can't help it. It's been on his mind and he needs to know why Matt is still with him.   
  
Matt scowls. "I think it's pretty obvious." Vladimir raises an eyebrow and doesn't say anything. An awkward palpable silence lingered. "Seriously? I care about you, you son of a bitch!" Matt hissed with a glare.   
  
It took a moment for the words to register for Vladimir. "Chto?"   
  
"What? I don't speak Russian!" Matt finally yelled out as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Can we please just agree to discuss this later?"   
  
A scoff from the Russian that Matt decides to take as a yes. Blue eyes stare at Matt as the blind man walks around the room, listening to what's going on outside. "You already know everything. I have told you about Fisk keeping the police on his side. They look away. We get the Chinese and their heroine. We transport. You know this."   
  
A frown from both of them. Of course Matt remembers. He has the scars and bruises and cuts still healing from Fisk torturing him. Vladimir still remembers watching as Matt struggled against the bonds holding him up. Watching as Matt would try to hold in a yell of pain, occasionally being unable to keep it in. Remembers Matt coughing and spitting up blood.   
  
Vladimir shakes his head, almost as if to literally shake the memories away. "And so what happens to me when we get out?"   
  
And now Matt is frowning. Because on the one hand he needs to do the right thing. Vladimir needs to go on trial for what he's done. But on the other, well, Vladimir means more to him than he ever thought the man possibly could. A moment passes and Vladimir seems to understand Matt's internal struggle. His breathing slows and he begins to mumble under his breath in Russian.   
  
The vigilante frowns and moves closer to him. "Vladimir?"   
  
And he's focusing so closely on the Russian's breathing and heart rate that he doesn't expect for Vladimir to hit him across the head and stand up shakily.   
  
Matt glares and stands up easily. "What the hell was that for?" He almost growls out in an annoyed tone, easily dodging the fist aimed for his face.   
  
Vladimir is glaring back. Meeting Matt blow for blow. But it's no secret that Matt definitely has the upper hand. "This is not how I die. This is not how it happens!"   
  
They continue fighting. The smell of copper in the air makes Matt sick. Vladimir is bleeding again. But he's still fighting back.   
  
Until they aren't. They're falling through the floor and Vladimir almost yelps as he holds Matt close to him. But Matt doesn't land on the Russian. They're side by side with Matt on his stomach and Vladimir on his back.   
  
Matt coughs as he forces himself up. He spits out the blood that's in his mouth thanks to his now busted lip. A moment to try and focus on anything past the ringing in his ears and, "That wasn't smart"   
  
"But it was fun. Watching you bleed," Vladimir says simply. His heart rate jumps slightly at the lie. For a moment all he can see is Matt shirtless and bleeding. His body pale and damp with sweat and blood that's not clotting fast enough.   
  
Matt turns sharply to glare at the blood covered Russian. "You think this is a game?" He spits out the words like they have personally offended him.   
  
And Vladimir just grins and mutters, "If it was, you'd be losing," right before everything fades to black.   
  
Matt frowns.   
  
There's a very faint lub-dub sound that's slowly but surely growing ever more faint. And then it stops. Along with it, Matt feels as though his heart has stopped too. He feels like there is ice coursing its way through his veins.   
  
He's moved so quickly his world spins as he straddles Vladimir and begins to perform CPR. He's panicking and he knows he should try to calm down but he can't. "Come on! I'm not done with you yet! You hear me! I'm not done with you yet!" One final pounding onto Vladimir's chest and the Russian's eyes fly open and he's coughing harshly.   
  
"What?" Vladimir asks.   
  
Almost as if in a daze Matt wonders how he managed to say that in English. But he just says, "You died. I brought you back." He doesn't move off of Vladimir for a moment. Just leans over him with his palms on Vladimir's chest. He can feel the heart beat. Hear it. Hear the ragged breathing. And he has to make sure that he's not just hearing things because that damn ringing is still in his ears. But finally he moves off of Vladimir and begins to move around the new room they are in.

It's when Matt is standing on a table that looks like it may crash under his weight that Vladimir takes a long look at Matt. More specifically he's staring intently at the blind man's ass.   
  
"I can feel you staring. What?" Matt asks softly.   
  
It's quiet for a moment and Matt wonders if Vladimir heard him. Until, "How did I not figure it out sooner? You have very distinctive ass."   
  
"Shut up."   
  
A shrug. "You do. Is nice."   
  
"Vladimir." He expects for the blonde to stop talking but groans and thunks his forehead against the wall as the Russian continues to talk.   
  
"What are you doing?" His accent has become slightly thicker with him being in pain and he gives a wince as he tries to sit up but ultimately decides that that causes a bit too much discomfort.   
  
"I'm trying to find us a way out," Matt says simply, forehead still against the wall. He ignores the scoff from the Russian.   
  
The silence is interrupted by a static noise. And then, "I would like to speak to the man in the mask." Vladimir has tensed and is staring at the small radio that belonged to the cop. "Hello? Can you hear me?"   
  
Matt shakes slightly as he picks up the radio. Vladimir frowns. He doesn't want for Fisk to talk to Matt. Doesn't want the man anywhere near him. And he's tense as he watches the brunette pace around the dusty room as the two talk. And in a way, Fisk is making sense. It does look like Matt has caused the damage of the city. Beat up the cops. He's holding one hostage. It doesn't look good for Matt. And Vladimir doesn't understand why the man hasn't released Matt's name to the press. But he decides he'll count his blessing.   
  
"The Russian," Fisk says, his voice slightly staticy through the radio. Vladimir and Matt both tense and turn to each other. "Is he alive?"   
  
Vladimir scowls and just gives a yell of, "I'm still here you fat shit!"   
  
"That answer your question?" Matt says dryly into the radio.   
  
"One time offer. You kill the Russian," Vladimir's eyes go wide and he reaches for something, anything, to be able to defend himself if the need arises. Matt ignores the hurt that that gives him. "You know what he's done. To women. To children."   
  
Matt kicks the wood away from Vladimir's fingertips and steps lightly onto the blonde's wrist. He doesn't apply much pressure, just a bit to let the Russian know that he can't move. "Well Fisk makes a good point..." Vladimir scowls up at him and Matt gives a small frown. "You're not exactly a nice guy Vladimir."   
  
Fisk continues talking, unable to hear the small conversation between Matt and Vladimir. "And you know how much he enjoyed it."   
  
Vladimir moves away and holds his side, scowling as Fisk continues talking. And then he's worried for Matt again as the lawyer begins to shake with barely suppressed rage when Fisk hangs up. And suddenly Matt throws the radio into the wall with a yell. Vladimir can't help but grin slightly. But he frowns when Matt turns to give him a look that he doesn't need to see to know that the man is giving it to him.   
  
Matt moved quickly back over to the grate and begins to try and lift it. Until his phone rings and he's talking to Claire. Vladimir can't help but to scowl and be upset. Matt is his.   
  
They both turn to face the floor above them and Matt hangs up and begins to tug on the grate again, grunting a bit as he does so. He can't help but be surprised as Vladimir grabs the other side and begins to lift with him, smirking the whole time. "Told you. This is not how I die."   
  
Once they're off of the ladder Vladimir is coughing and holding his side, waving Matt off of him. Matt gives a small sigh but lets go of the Russian. "We have to keep moving." And so they do.   
  
They take a few steps and Vladimir lets out an almost yelp of pain. Matt wrinkles his nose at the smell of blood that the Russian has just spit out and then Matt covers his mouth as he hears more of Fisk's men approaching. Before Vladimir can push him away, Matt is pushing Vladimir to the ground. Vladimir can't help but to stare wide eyed and jaw dropped as he watches the blind man fight.   
  
Of course he knew that Matt was a good fighter. He'd fought his men. He'd fought against the men working for Fisk. But it was still a shock. And he can' help but to feel worried for the man getting hurt even though he knows full well that Matt can so obviously handle himself.   
  
Once all of the men are knocked unconscious and Matt is gasping for breath he moves back over to Vladimir. "We need to get out of here."   
  
But Vladimir just frowns and picks up one of the guns and doesn't say anything. Matt scowls at him. "We don't have time for this! We need to get out of here."   
  
It's silent for a moment, the only noises being their breathing and rapidly beating hearts.   
  
"I think... Maybe I stay."   
  
"No." Matt leaves no room for discussion. His voice is hard and his jaw is set.   
  
Vladimir gives a small sigh. "Da." He's made up his mind. If it gives Matt time, he will stay. Matt would help Anatoly and both would live and that was more than enough for Vladimir.    
  
The vigilante shakes his head. "No. We can still make it out of here." He can't leave Vladimir to die. The very thought makes him sick.   
  
"Only one way to stop him. You know this," Vladimir says almost softly.   
  
And just like Vladimir expected, Matt says, "I'm not a killer."   
  
Vladimir groans as he stands up, giving a scowl he knows Matt won't see as he moves forward, arms outstretched slightly as if to help him. But he stops short as Vladimir is now standing and huffing, "Just... Get out. Bring him down. Help moy brat'ya. Go."   
  
Matt gives a yell as he kicks the door. He turns to face Vladimir. The Russian is swaying a bit and leaning most of his weight against the wall. "You can't shoot anyone if you're about to pass out."   
  
The blonde just spits out blood again. "Am fine. Go!" And he only manages to take two steps before he's leaning against the wall and sliding down slowly. "Am fine," he mumbles softly, trying to force his eyes to stay open. Trying to force himself to stop seeing doubles.

 

~oOo~

 

He's uncomfortable and he can feel someone staring at him. Vladimir doesn't know what to expect but Matt staring at him is not on that list. "Chto?"   
  
The brunette just raises an eyebrow. "You are going to have to teach me Russian eventually."   
  
Vladimir winces and tries to sit up but ultimately decides that that's probably not the best of ideas at the moment. "Where am I?"   
  
And now Matt is smirking. "My apartment. You fainted," Vladimir spits a Russian swear at him, "and I saved you. Go to sleep, story time tomorrow."   
  
Vladimir huffs out a soft chuckle as he remembers how just a week and a half ago they were in opposite positions. "I can't. Your couch is shit," Vladimir manages to say before falling asleep.   
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

It was two days of Vladimir in and out, mostly out, of consciousness, that Anatoly was released from the hospital into Matt's care. Claire had given Matt a look and, "Get the crazy ass Russian out of my hospital."   
  
And so now Matt had Vladimir passed out on his couch and Anatoly sitting at his kitchen table glaring at them both. "Tell me, one more time, what happened."   
  
Matt sighed as he took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I've already told you everything. Six times. In a row. What part are you not understanding exactly?"   
  
The Russian huffed. "My brother was shot."   
  
Matt winced slightly but gave a nod. "I didn't shoot him if that helps."   
  
"You burned him!" Anatoly yelled but gave a frown when Vladimir groaned in his sleep. "You burned him!" He said a bit quieter.   
  
Matt narrowed his eyes. "He was dying! What should I have done?"   
  
"I do not know! But," Anatoly glanced at his brother and frowned before licking his lips in thought. "I..." He sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose now, "I have not seen him hurt like this in over eight years." The Russian gave a sigh as he stood up to make his way to stare out the window. "This sign is the worst."   
  
The lawyer smirked slightly. "I wouldn't know." He could feel the eye roll that Anatoly gave him.   
  
"I do not see how Vladimir deals with you. You are pain in the ass, Man in the Mask," Anatoly said simply as he sat back down across from Matt.   
  
"So I've been told."   
  
Anatoly frowned once more as he looked over at his brother. "Volodya cares for you," he said as he watched Matt's face for any flicker of emotion. He raised an eyebrow at the small barely noticeable flush on the man's cheeks and ears. The Russian thought about picking on Matt for a moment but instead, "Vladimir used to be very clumsy child."   
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He couldn't keep the curiosity from his tone and Anatoly grinned.   
  
"Da," he affirmed with a nod of the head. "He would run through house as small child. Would trip over his own feet and fall face first into floor. Multiple times a day." He stopped for a moment as Matt gave a grin. "Got to point where mama and papa just look at each other and not even check on him. He would just get back up and run into wall."   
  
The blind man couldn't help but to laugh as he tried to imagine it. Anatoly grinned and leaned back in the chair slightly. "He was funny child. Very odd."   
  
"Do you have any more embarrassing stories?" Matt asked in a fail casual tone.   
  
Anatoly just smirked. "I have many. But need alcohol."   
  
"I can work with that," Matt said as he stood up to get his cheap beer from the fridge. He ignored the scoff from Anatoly as they popped the lids off of the glass bottles.   
  
"Is really no shock that Vladimir likes you. You have nice ass," Anatoly says simply as Matt makes a face. "He always liked asses. Mama took us to mall one day. Volodya was four, you see, and he wandered away. Mama began to ah, how do you Americans say it? Freak out? Da, mama began to freak out. And ten minutes later she finds him and he is feeling mannequins backsides!" Matt almost chokes on his beer and has to put the bottle down as he tries to hold his laughter in.   
  
Anatoly grinned and took a gulp from his bottle. He waited for Matt to calm down before saying, "When he was three he punched Ded Moroz in face." At Matt's frown he paused and pursed his lips for a moment. "Ah... Santa?"   
  
Now Matt grinned. "He punched Santa Clause?!" He whisper yelled so that he wouldn't wake Vladimir up.   
  
There was a rustle and movement of air as Anatoly gave a nod. "He was crying and kicking and punched Ded Moroz in the face. Papa laughed but Mama was so embarrassed."   
  
They were so busy trying to keep their laughs quiet that they didn't hear as Vladimir began to move around on the couch and groan. "Tolik?"   
  
The brunette's sobered up immediately. "Privyet, moy brat'ya," Anatoly said as he took another gulp of the beer. "Your boyfriend has shitty beer."   
  
As Vladimir and Matt blushed and turned so they weren't facing each other Anatoly gave a grin. "Are you two not to that stage of relationship yet?" He asked in a teasing tone, taking pleasure in the way that Vladimir was almost squirming around in embarrassment.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Awh, don't be like that brother," Anatoly teased with a grin. Vladimir scowled at him and the elder Russian held up his hands in false surrender. "You have woken up just in time for stories, Volodya."   
  
The blonde furrowed his brows in confusion as the brunette's began to laugh again. "What stories?"   
  
Matt grinned and tilted his head ever so slightly towards Anatoly. The Russian grinned again. "Volodya was five or maybe six and," Vladimir paled slightly, "he had run off from Mama again at the store. When we found him he was helping an old lady put groceries into her car."   
  
The blind man raised an eyebrow at Vladimir as the blonde's heart began to speed up and the blood began to rush to his face.   
  
Anatoly took sadistic pleasure in the way his brother was pleading with his eyes for him to stop talking. "Mama thought he was just being so polite. And the woman did as well. So when Mama and I went over to them and the lady began to compliment Mama for raising such a gentleman-"   
  
_ "Tolik stop." _   
  
"Vladimir just made this disgusted face-"   
  
_ "Please. I'm begging you," _ Vladimir groaned out in embarrassment.   
  
Anatoly just winked at his brother who covered his face in the pillow that had been behind his head. "And you know what Volodya says?"   
  
Matt grinned and shook his head. "Enlighten me."   
  
Vladimir groaned loudly.   
  
"He goes, 'I had to be nice. She's going to die soon mama! She's old!'"   
  
_ "I hate you!" _ Vladimir growls out, his voice low and embarrassed.   
  
Matt almost falls from his chair as he laughs loudly. As the lawyer laughs he can't help but feel like he could get used to this.

 

~oOo~

 

Really, Matt should have expected for something like this to happen. Okay, maybe not this exactly, but something close to his world being flipped upside down. It starts the next night, while he's in the office with Karen and Foggy.   
  
The blonde man is angry, borderline furious. The smell makes Matt sick. Especially as Foggy almost growls out, "Devil my shapely Irish ass. The man is nothing but a coward. What I wouldn't give to rip that corny mask off and..." He trails off and Matt frowns but keeps his face turned down to the paper that his fingers are skimming across.   
  
Karen makes a face at Foggy "..and what?"   
  
Now Foggy is slightly embarrassed and Matt raises an eyebrow. "Punch him! ...in the face... With my fisticuffs."   
  
And as the two talk and banter back and forth, Matt can't help but feel hurt along with the amusement as Foggy calls him a terrorist. And he oh so badly wants to tell him, tell them both, the truth. That no, he'a not the bad guy. Of course he's not. Wilson Fisk runs everything and he wants him tried. But he's afraid that Foggy wouldn't believe him.   
  
So instead he just says, "I want the right person on trial."   
  
Foggy frowns but, "Alright. Happier note then. Company team! When are we starting one?"   
  
Karen laughs and makes her way to the door, grabbing her purse and keys as she goes, "We have three employees! We can't start a team."   
  
Matt shrugs and says almost dryly. "At least two of them aren't blind."   
  
Foggy looks between the two before rolling his eyes. "Well then we use Murdicks-" And Matt can't help but laugh as Karen asks "What?" "Boyfriend too! Let's do this!"   
  
The woman frowns slightly but then just smiles as she notices the almost dopey grin that's made its home on Matt's face. She rather likes the smile instead of the man's frown.   
  
The brunette raises an eyebrow and sits back slightly as he listens to the blondes flirting. Foggy is still as awkward as their college days and when the door shuts softly behind Karen, Matt just makes a face and nods. "Smooth."   
  
"Admittedly, I am a work in progress. You know, she has mace on her keychain. You ever..." Foggy licks his lips in thought before continuing, "You ever worry about her? Like maybe there's something that she's not telling us?" He sits back down across from Matt and can't help but frown as the brunette frowns.   
  
Matt just shrugs and begins to trail his fingers over the paper once more. "Everyone has secrets Fog." It's said quietly, almost as if Matt didn't mean for the words to slip from his mouth.   
  
If Foggy notices, he doesn't say anything about what secrets Matt could possibly have. Instead he just shrugs and says honestly, "I don't. Id like some. Like Hottie Mc Burner Phone. I'm assuming that's the phone you keep Mister Tall Dark and Mysterious on right?" Matt just huffs a laugh and can't help but be amused; he actually keeps just Claire on the burner phone. Foggy takes this as he can continue to badger his best friend for more information. "And I assume he's hot. Is he?"   
  
Matt groans and covers his face but just says, "...how would I know?" The corners of his mouth are upraised in a tiny smirk as Foggy groans and lets his forehead meet the desk with a thud noise.   
  
"Oh this again! You always know Murdock! I mean, you two getting serious? Should I dust off the tux I'll need to rent?"   
  
Matt just laughs and trails his fingers over the paper. He's careful to keep his expression jovial as he reads  _ 'Leland Owlsley. Silver and Brent.' _ Instead he just grins and rolls his eyes from behind his glasses. "Goodnight Foggy."   
  
The blonde man huffs out a chuckle but makes his way to the door. "Yeah yeah. Getting kicked out of my own firm. Madness. That's what this is. And my best friend won't let me meet his boyfriend. Just talk about rude, huh?"   
  
Matt laughs again.

 

~oOo~

 

Matt stands silently in the shadows and listens with his brows furrowed in concentration and confusion as Owlsely and Nobu talk. And as Nobu and his men leave and Leland is muttering under his breath Matt moves forward. Smirks slightly as the man's heart begins to race. "Tell me where I can find the man you work for," he says simply.   
  
The old man shakes slightly and says, "I work for Silver and Brent!" His heart beats a bit quicker at the almost lie.   
  
Matt moves closer and the man shakes and the smell of fear permeates the air. "You work for Wilson Fisk." The man's heart begins to race, "Moving his money around. Which mean that you have records, proof of who-" an Matt cuts himself off as he hears a familiar can tapping along the pavement. His heart speeds up as he is taken back in time for a moment.   
  
Leland notices and takes this as his chance; so he tazes Matt with a mutter of, "Asshole," before driving away, leaving Matt lying and twitching slightly as he groans on the floor.   
  
There's more tapping and then a gruff voice saying, "You just gonna lie there all night?"   
  
"Stick," Matt spits out, a mix between angry and annoyed. He's still on the floor but thankfully not twitching anymore.   
  
Stick's expression doesn't change, though his tone becomes more exasperated. "Are you gonna lie there all night or get up off your ass?"   
  
Matt frowns but forces himself to get up. He ignores how shaky he feels and for a brief moment he hopes that Stick doesn't notice how much it pains him. But Matt knows that Stick probably does know and just doesn't care.   
  
"Jesus kid. I'm gone five whole minutes and you turn this place into a shit show."   
  
Matt scowls and snaps back, "You've been gone twenty years. What are you doing back in my city?"   
  
As soon as the words have left his mouth he knows that Stick is making fun of him mentally. The old man smirks slightly. "Your city? Hell's Kitchen hates your guts. They have you pegged as a cop killer and some kind of mad bomber."   
  
Matt can't deny this but he doesn't back down. He forms his hands into tight fists to keep them from shaking. "Yeah, I'm taking care of it." He's reminding himself that he's an adult now. He's not eleven years old and it doesn't matter that Stick is berating him like he used to. He's an adult and it doesn't matter.   
  
"An old guy just lit you up." Matt winces slightly internally but prides himself on keeping his expression neutral. Uninterested. "You aint takin care of shit."   
  
"Why are you here?" Matt snaps finally, annoyed.   
  
"To save you and everyone in Hell's Kitchen from a horrible death." Stick scoffs at his own sarcastic words. "More or less."

 

~oOo~

 

It was mid afternoon when the brothers decided they were bored and felt well enough to leave the apartment. And it was a mild shock to them when they found Sergei. An even bigger shock when the man led them to where a few of their other men were.   
  
And so the handful of Russians are now sitting around on an empty pier, one of their taxis that had surprisingly enough not been destroyed parked so they could sit on the hood.   
  
_ "What do we do now?" _ One of the men, Mikhail, asks softly as he stares into his bottle of vodka.   
  
Anatoly just shrugs and takes a gulp from his own and lets out an almost content sigh at the familiar burn at the back of his throat. _ "So much better than Matthew's cheap ass beer,"  _ he mumbles. He ignores his brothers scoff. But Vladimir doesn't disagree.   
  
Sergei is staring into the water with a disgruntled expression.   
  
_ "I want Fisk to pay for what he's done," _ Vladimir states as he downs the last of his own drink.  _ "The bastard needs to pay. He and his lapdog bitch both. For what they've stolen from us." _ __  
  
Anatoly purses his lips slightly.  _ "And how do you recommend we kill him exactly?" _ Vladimir just scowls and turns away. Anatoly glances back over to Sergei. Then Dmitry. Mikhail. Five men. He sighs and places his bottle down on the car hood.  _ "Vladimir, we are five men. We can't do anything to hurt Fisk. Let's just start Veles Taxi again. I have had enough killing to last me a lifetime." _ He can tell from the slump of Vladimir's shoulders that the blonde is about to give in. _ "Let your Devil take care of Fisk." _   
  
Dmitry gives a nod of agreement and rubs at the back of his neck. _ "I agree. If anyone can bring Fisk to his knees it is the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." _ A glance over and he sees Mikhail and Sergei nod in agreement.   
  
Vladimir scowls but gives a nod and almost spits out, " _ Fine _ ." A pause as he thinks. Then a nod.  _ "We find a new place and start Veles Taxi. Make good and honest living,"  _ he rolls his eyes at his own sarcasm.   
  
Anatoly just gives a light pat to his shoulder and mumbles,  __ "Is better than kidnapping and selling."  Vladimir gives a shrug.   
  
But as he watches the others begin to laugh and drink again he can't help but still want Fisk to pay. The man hurt Matt. Almost decapitated his brother. He deserves a bullet to the head and that's exactly what Vladimir will give him if given the opportunity.

 

~oOo~

 

Matt brings Stick to his apartment though he didn't want to. The closer they arrived he gave a silent thanks for the Russians not being in his apartment. But as Stick throws his bag onto the couch and cane to the floor and begin to talk down on Matt's lifestyle, Matt begins to regret his choice to bring the old bastard into his home even more.   
  
"What a shithole."   
  
The brunette feels his eye twitch and just gives a simple huff. "You have any idea what I pay in rent?"   
  
"Expensive shit hole," Stick says simply. Before he's taking a sniff of the air and raising an eyebrow. "You had two men in here."   
  
Matt frowns and gives a shrug. "That's none of your business."   
  
"Always knew you weren't as Catholic as you seemed to think you were," Stick says simply. He smirks as Matt clenches his jaw. "When're they coming back?"   
  
"Also none of your business."   
  
Stick sighs. "Women. Men. People. They're a distraction. Just like... Furniture-" he gives the chair nearest to him a kick kicks, "apartments-" gestures towards room in general, "and- woah." He holds out his arm and rubs his fingers together before sighing and giving Matt an exasperated look. "Silk sheets."   
  
Matt forces a smile on his face as Stick berates him. "Cotton feels like sandpaper on my skin."   
  
And as they begin to argue and snap at each other Matt makes up his mind. Stick isn't going to talk down to him. This is his life. He's not letting anyone, Stick or Fisk, ruin it. "This is my life! And I've made something out of it. Without you. And that's what really pisses you off, isn't it?!"   
  
"No, Matty," Stick sighs out and if Matt didn't know him so well he'd think that Stick was going to give up this conversation and leave. "No, I'm proud of you, I really am. The things you've done. What you've made of yourself, but, this? Surrounding yourself with soft stuff? It isn't life. It's death. Someday those silk sheets and your man, or men, they are gonna wrap themselves around your throat and choke you to death. You're a warrior."   
  
Matt scoffs and forces himself to stay silent as Stick begins to rant about the same thing he always does; cut everyone out of your life, especially those you're closest to. And in a way, Matt almost wishes that he could cut Vladimir out of his life. The man is a criminal. Was. But he just can't. Vladimir means so much to him. It's as Stick begins to belittle his father that Matt snaps.   
  
"Born to Battlin' Jack Murdock. At least your daddy got paid when he hit the floor."   
  
And suddenly they're fighting and Matt is on his knees, back to Stick, with his arm twisted and held in a vice like grip. He's breathing heavy as he's once again taken back in time for a moment and with a grimace he's finally flipped out of the hold.   
  
Stick laughs. "Took you twenty years to learn to get out of that one." If Matt didn't know any better he could almost pretend there was fondness in the old man's tone.   
  
But Matt is proud of himself, though he hides it on the outside. Instead he snaps out, "Yeah I've learned a lot since you've been gone."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"You're a dick." Matt drops his fists.   
  
Stick just gives a head nod in agreement. "That's true."   
  
But then they're arguing again. Sparring with their words. "If it comes down between you or the other guy then what're you gonna do?"   
  
"Yeah, a Russian asshole asked me the same thing recently" Matt answers back almost fondly.   
  
Stick gives a scoff. "So you sleep with him?"   
  
Matt rolls his eyes. "Again, that is none of your business."   
  
And Stick just sighs. Asks Matt to come with him to take out Black Sly. Promises not to kill anyone. Scoffs at Matt once more. And then they leave.

 

~oOo~

 

It's even later still when Vladimir and Anatoly make their way into the apartment. But as they see Matt fighting with an old man they stop short and watch for a minute. Finally Anatoly comes to his senses first and shuts the door.   
  
And if Matt or Stick hear either of them, they completely ignore them.   
  
When Matt is thrown to the floor and lets out a grunt of pain Anatoly grabs Vladimir to stop him from rushing forward like how he knows his brother wants to. Vladimir stares in a mix between horror and awe as he jumps back up and takes a beating as he dishes it out.   
  
"You can't even tag an old man!" The old man yells as he pushes Matt into the wall. They begin to punch and kick at each other again. The only sounds in the apartment are the furniture breaking, skin punching into skin, and groaning from Matt as he's thrown down repeatedly.   
  
Vladimir almost manages to push Anatoly off of him but the shorter brother somehow manages to hold him back. They speak in rushed, quiet Russian and Vladimir doesn't take his eyes off of Matt.   
  
The brunette is once again thrown down, this time onto the coffee table. There's a snapping noise and for just a moment Vladimir thinks Matt is seriously hurt. He lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as the table falls apart.   
  
But his relief turns into anger as Matt is kicked down. "Get up!" And Matt tries so hard but is just kicked back down. "Get up!" He's kicked in the jaw and lets out a groan. "Get up!"   
  
Vladimir wants for Matt to stay down. He doesn't look like he can take much more. He wants Anatoly to let go of him so he can punch this bastard in the face. But he's not letting go. And Matt surprises him by getting back up and fighting again. The vigilante is nothing but stubborn.   
  
The blonde grins as Matt throws Stick onto the stairs, but frowns as Matt is placed into a chokehold. And now Anatoly almost lets Vladimir go as Matt gasps for breath but then Matt is throwing himself and the old man onto the floor.   
  
Shakily the two stand back up. Until Matt kicks Stick down. They're both breathing heavily and Matt takes a sick pleasure in the way that Stick is breathless and groaning and smelling of blood. He tosses the man's bag onto his chest. "Get out of my city."   
  
Stick groans and laughs a bit as he stands up. "Maybe there's hope for you yet." He puts his glasses on, still breathing heavy. "Nice catching up. Eh? You can keep the sticks. You're gonna need em," he says almost sarcastically as he begins to brush past the Russians. "Have fun with your boyfriends."   
  
Vladimir spits out Russian swears and waits for the door to shut before rushing over to look over Matt's new injuries.  _ "That bastard! I should kill him for what he did!" _   
  
But Matt just sighs and sits on the floor, heart still rushing. "Vladimir, you know I can't speak Russian."   
  
His answer is a scoff from both of the Russians before they begin to all three clean up the mess of destroyed furniture.   
  
As they clean Matt slowly talks about Stick. About how he trained Matt. About how he left him as a kid. How he'd wanted Matt's help tonight. And had killed a child. But he stills as he picks up a paper bracelet.   
  
He can feel the brothers watching him. Anatoly in curiosity, Vladimir in worry. But he ignores them. Tries to hide his emotions. He's shocked. Hurt. And he's not even sure what else.   
  
It's another two hours before Vladimir is able to drag him from his spot on the couch and into the bed. And Matt can't stop himself from almost snuggling up and holding onto Vladimir throughout the night.   
  
Vladimir doesn't really say anything as they lay on the sheets, just cards his fingers through Matt's hair and hums an old lullaby.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which this is the most filler-y chapter to ever fill a story and I am so sorry that it took me so long to come up with this craptastic chapter.

As Vladimir sleepily rubbed his eyes he noticed that Matt was still not in their bed. Well, technically it was Matt's bed. But the previous night Matt had left and Vladimir had gone to bed so now that the lawyer-vigilante was still not there, he wondered if the man ever even came back home. He pushed the worry away though and made his way to the kitchen. And was pleasantly surprised to see Matt shirtless and without his glasses on in the kitchen.   
  
"Where did Tolik go?" Vladimir asked as he sat down at the table.   
  
Matt gave a small shrug, hiding his wince as his shoulder let out a quiet pop noise. "No idea. He wasn't here when I woke up."   
  
The blonde man gave a nod and let out another yawn. "No work today?"   
  
"It's Saturday so not really. Want some toast?"   
  
"Da. Is there no crime to beat up today then?"   
  
A dry look from the blind man. "Not at the moment, Volodya." He placed the plate in front of the Russian. "Eat your toast."   
  
The two sat in a silence that bordered between awkward and comfortable. "I'm bored," Vladimir stated as he shoved the last of the buttered toast into his mouth.   
  
The blind man just raises an eyebrow and leans back in his chair. "Well what do you want to do?"   
  
"Can think of quite a few things," Vladimir states in a tone of voice that Matt immediately recognizes and the younger man can't help how his heart has sped up or the warmth that feels as though it's spreading through his body. "I want to play cards," Vladimir says, smirking as Matt frowns and actually almost pouts. "Maybe you tell me how you saved me few days ago."   
  
There's a slight pause as Matt thinks this over before he slowly nods. He gets ready to tell Vladimir where he keeps his cards, the ones with the braille on them, when Vladimir tosses a deck onto the table. "Tolik left them on couch this morning," he explains at Matt's confused look.   
  
Slowly the brunette gives a nod and listens as Vladimir begins to shuffle and dish out the cards.   
  
"So," Matt says as he takes the cards and holds them in his hands, "how did you rescue me from Fisk?" He wrinkles his nose as the words slip out easily.   
  
Vladimir gives a slight chuckle. "After you pass out," Matt scowled at him, "they just put you in room and locked the door. No cameras. No one watching door. Is like they wanted you to escape. Any twos?"   
  
Matt frowned as he felt over the cards. Smooth. He couldn't feel anything. "Uh?" He holds up a random card.   
  
Vladimir gives a hum as he takes the card.   
  
"So what? You just went in and carried me out?" Matt asks jokingly. He doesn't expect for the blonde to nod in agreement and his grin quickly turns into a frown. "Wait you're serious? That's it? You just opened the door and carried me out?"   
  
Another nod and the blonde lets out a snicker as Matt groans out, "Wow. What a let down."   
  
Vladimir can't hold in his amusement anymore and bursts out laughing. Matt soon joins in and he's not sure when they finally stop but soon enough they're straightening back up and Matt is shaking his head. "Okay, I need a beer. Want one?"   
  
The blonde makes a face. "Might as well. Now you're turn."   
  
Matt shrugs as he takes a gulp of his drink. "Well after you fainted-"   
  
"Did not faint!"   
  
The lawyer smirks, "-I let you lay on the ground for a bit before carrying you out." Vladimir wrinkles his nose in distaste. "Although, about halfway home you started to wake up so I put you down and you just threw up in the street. It was gross." Matt laughs as Vladimir lets out a groan.   
  
The Russian picks up his bottle of beer and mumbles out, "These stories were better left untold."   
  
Again, Matt is letting out a laugh as he nods in agreement. "They are more boring and much simpler than we thought." And again the two break off into laughter.   
  
It feels like an eternity of them laughing and drinking, asking the other for a certain card occasionally, when Anatoly finally enters the apartment.   
  
Matt makes a face as he hears Vladimir's dogs running over towards them but sighs as Vladimir lets out a happy yell and lets the dogs climb and lick all over him. He's yelling happily in Russian and Anatoly is chuckling and Matt can't help but be happy that the blonde is happy, so he doesn't say anything. A few more minutes of Vladimir loving on his dogs and then he's pushing them away slightly with a mutter of, "Go on. I am busy. I have to win at go fish!"   
  
"Uh have any sevens?" Matt asks with a frown as he feels over the cards again. Still nothing. Too smooth.   
  
A sigh and a card is being slid across the table. He picks it up and places it on top of a random card in his hands before placing both on the table. He can feel Anatoly staring at him from right behind him and the back of his beck flushes slightly as he wonders if he even put down the right card.   
  
Vladimir doesn't notice the two brunettes and just stares at his own cards before saying simply, "Any fours?"   
  
Matt shakes his head and the blonde lets out a Russian swear as he draws another card.   
  
Anatoly scoffs and snatches Matt's cards away. "Vladimir! He's blind!" And he shows his brother the cards. "He can't see what cards he has!"   
  
There's a moment of awkward silence as Vladimir stares at Matt who is staring at an area just past Vladimir.   
  
The blonde sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Oh yeah..." Another look at the cards and he's scowling. "Matthew you liar! You did have a four! Three of them!"   
  
The blind man just gives a shrug and takes another gulp of his beer. Anatoly lets out another sigh and rolls his eyes at the two before taking the beer bottles from them. He ignores as Matt's mouth drops open in shock as he hears Anatoly pour the drinks down the sink. "I brought something better," Anatoly says as he gestures to the coffee table where he placed a bag.   
  
Vladimir frowns and moves to pick up the bag, but grins brightly. "You got good vodka."   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
It's not too long when they've moved to the living room. Matt had long given up on telling Anatoly and Vladimir to keep the dogs off of the furniture and he was sitting next to Vladimir on the floor.   
  
But as the brothers speak in quick Russian, not nearly as drunk as they wish they were or or as drunk as Matt, the blind man grins and tilts his head to listen closely to Vladimir. And suddenly he's moving so that he's straddling the blonde's lap and he grins as he hears Vladimir's heart speed up. "You have pretty eyes, Vladimir."   
  
Vladimir scoffs, his heart still racing though, as he says dryly,"You are blind. You can't see my eyes."   
  
The younger man grins sheepishly and drops his forehead down to rest against Vladimir's. "Mm, you sound like you have pretty eyes."   
  
The two have forgotten about Anatoly as they breathe in the others scent, taking in the comfort that the other is right there and so close. Matt lets his eyes close as he listens to Vladimir's heart and feels the man's breath ghosting over the lower half of his face as he mumbles out, "That doesn't even make sense."   
  
Anatoly laughs as Vladimir turns to give him a pleading look, his eyes begging for the elder Russian to help him as Matt presses closer and begins to press sloppy kisses to Vladimir's throat. But Anatoly just laughs and shakes his head.   
  
The blonde Russian lets out an exasperated sigh before he's standing and picking the smaller man up easily, as if he weighs nothing. Matt clings onto him and grins, "Where are we goin'?!"   
  
"Bedroom. Good night, Tolik!" Vladimir tosses over his shoulder. His ears are pink as Anatoly tosses back for him to have a good night too with a loud laugh.   
  
Matt grins even wider if that's possible. "What'd he say?"   
  
"Nothing. Stop wiggling!"   
  
"Yes!" Matt yells out, throwing his arms up and almost smacking Vladimir right in the face, as he hears the bedroom door being shut. "We can have sex!"   
  
"Uh, nyet," Vladimir said simply as he placed Matt carefully onto the bed. As soon as Matt was on the bed he fell onto his back and let out a final, well giggle was the only word Vladimir could think of to describe the laugh from the younger man, and he gave a large yawn before letting his eyes slip shut.   
  
Vladimir frowned as the lawyer began to snore softly. He shook his head and smirked slightly. "You are light weight. Americans and their low tolerance to alcohol."

 


End file.
